Experimento fallido, los múltiples deres de serena
by marth de andromeda
Summary: Citron crea un aparato de estética para las personas, el cual no estalla pero fracasa y cambia la personalidad de serena al usarse. Trayendo muchos problemas a una persona; ash ketchum. ¿Podrá ash sobrevivir a sus cambios? amour y laserbladeshipping, es mi primer fic espero les guste ¡cap 5 serena yandere!
1. Un comienzo y serena tsundere

**Experimento fallido, los múltiples deres de serena**

Citron crea un aparato de estética para las personas, el cual no estalla pero fracasa y cambia la personalidad de serena al usarse. Trayendo muchos problemas a una persona; ash ketchum. ¿Podrá ash sobrevivir a sus cambios?

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOOLAA a todos los que leen este fic n.n bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste y si hice una cosa mal díganme que es con un review y yo amablemente les agradeceré por decírmelo y por leer mi fic, los personajes de pokemon son de game freak y Nintendo ahora sin más que decir disfruten del fic n.n<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: un comienzo y serena es tsundere<p>

El sol sale de nuevo dando señal de un nuevo día y un nuevo invento para el inventor pokemon y líder de gimnasio, que estaba tras una gran carpa negra arreglando unas pocas cosa de lo que creía seria su invento con más utilidad para la humanidad que para los pokemon. Entusiasmado como siempre. Pensó primero en su hermana, pero tiempo después de pensarlo más, eran ya las siete de la madrugada y ella a esa hora seguía babeando en su almohada soñando que era entrenadora pokemon. Tiempo después serena salió de la tienda de eureka y ash de la del rubio, justo allí los lentes le brillaron como cada vez que presentaba un nuevo invento

-ash, serena –se le acerco a los dos con la cabeza abajo, sacándoles algo de miedo y preocupación a ambos- Es el momento que la ciencia abra puertas del futuro, citronic gear on –detrás de el emergió una silla común y corriente junto a una secadora incrustada en la espalda de la silla y automáticamente levanto la cabeza- yo lo llamo el the dream hair y servirá para cambiar el peinado al gusto del usuario que este sentado- se acomodó los lentes mientras estos le brillaban mientras miraba a serena y a ash de forma maniaca esperando a que su primer victima explotara

-la ciencia es….genial?- ash que por primera vez dudo del poder de la ciencia que tanto lo asombraba

-díganme ¿quién quiere ser el primero en probar mi maquina perfeccionada?. ¿ash? –se le acerco muy lentamente mientras el nombrado retrocedía un poco

Serena temiendo por la seguridad de ash. Rápidamente corrió hacia el invento de citron con nerviosismo. Mientras que el creador aun trataba de convencer al entrenador de pueblo paleta de usar su nuevo invento, ignorando completamente que serena ya estaba sentada en la silla y con su sombrero en las manos

-solo enciende esta cosa y termina con esto de una vez citron- la pobre castaña cerro los ojos del miedo. Agarrando firmemente su sombrero rosa entre sus manos y con la secadora enorme cubriendo casi la mitad de su cabeza

-descuida no dolerá nada…o eso creo- sin más que decir el rubio inventor saco el control remoto de la máquina que tenía en su bolsillo y a continuación presiono el botón verde del aparato el cual automáticamente empezó a moverse

En la mente de ash desde que la maquina se movía, pasaban distintas ideas de lo que podría pasar, muchas de ellas malas y muy pocas buenas. Una era que explotaba como siempre, otra era que mutaba a serena en algo horrible. Pero obvio ninguna estaba preparada para la enorme sorpresa que ocurriría en ese momento

-¡por xerneas y arceus está funcionando!- casi grito citron mientras empezaba a reír como genio maligno o algún villano de películas. Cosa que su pequeña hermana no pasó por alto y salió de su tienda de campaña ya vestida y con dedenne en su bolsa

-¿Qué es este escán- la pequeña rubia se quedó algo estática al ver y sin habla al ver como ash tenía miraba demasiado seria en la máquina de su hermano y como serena estaba usando un nuevo y a la vez peligroso invento de su hermano

Eureka ya podía sentir el experimento de su hermano explotar. Pero no la malentiendan no todos los inventos de citron explotaban, solo la minoría se salvaba de ser un gran fracaso y eso era bueno. Solo que la mayoría terminaban explotando y ya había dejado de ser gracioso desde la explosión número 55 desde que salieron de viaje junto a ash

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y aquella máquina aun no indicaba que el ciclo terminara. Solo se la pasaba mirando y mirando, mientras ash, solo pensaba en que si serena estaría bien o no. Eureka solo observaba al igual que ash temiendo un poco por el comportamiento de su hermano y por supuesto el artefacto en que estaba serena. Unos segundos más y citron reacciono oprimiendo el botón rojo el cual detenía la máquina

-esta lista- el rubio de gafas aun brillando se acercó a paso calmado a la secador donde se mantenía serena y al quitarle aquel casco metálico

-¡serena! , ¿Te encuentras bien?- ash apresuradamente y antes que citron. Quito aquel metal de la cara de serena y lo que vio no tenía precio

Enfrente de él estaba serena con un ondulado peinado con flequillo que llegaba hasta su frente mientras que el largo se extendía más de lo que estaba cuando lo tenía recogido con aquella pequeña coleta. Ash no dejaba de verla y acelerarse para revisar que no hubiera nada malo en ella, citron no dejaba de reír aún más como un maníaco y eureka solo pensaba en aquel "comic" que había leído en el centro pokemon de ciudad romantis, justo antes de que ash fuera por la otra medalla

-no te me acerques idiota- al responder volteo la cabeza con enojo y un leve rubor imperceptible para golpearle el estómago con tal fuerza que llego a hacerlo volar por unos pequeños centímetros de donde ella estaba

Dicha acción de serena no paso por alto por los rubios que miraron con asombro a la peliamielada, ni por ash que se encontraba en el suelo. Apretando su estómago por el dolor y por el aire que le había sacado de un golpe más aparte algo mareado

-¿¡serena porque lo hiciste!?- fueron las únicas palabras de citron el cual ya se hallaba ayudando a ash a levantarse

-¿no es obvio?. Él estaba muy cerca de mí- con cierta indiferencia volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras abría levemente su ojo derecho para ver si ash estaba bien

-aun así eso fue muy descortés de tu parte serena. de todos modos ¿estás bien ash?- el nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza y a duras penas se acercó un poco a serena ya sin ayuda de citron

-perdona si te incomode serena….voy a entrenar con mi pokemon. Vamos pikachu- no lo demostró pero sintió algo de tristeza por semejante acto, ni misty le golpeaba de ese modo. Solo bajo un poco su gorra hasta cubrir un poco sus ojos y camino en dirección al bosque a paso rápido junto a su pokemon que salía de la tienda de campaña de eureka

Eureka y citron miraban con algo de tristeza al pobre azabache que si bien no lo conocían muy bien sabían cuando estaba triste y la forma de disimularlo. Mientras, serena solo se mostraba un poco arrepentida por lo que había hecho. Pero ¿era culpa de el por acercársele no es así? Se preguntaba serena internamente

Mientras con ash. Se encontraba junto a sus pokemons dándoles la orden de atacar un árbol e incluso una roca que se mostraba enfrente de ellos, mientras se hablaba a si mismo o incluso preguntándole a sus pokemon que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con el problema que el tenía con la peliamielada

-oye sliggoo…¿crees que ya no le agrade a serena?- el dragón gelatinoso solo le respondió con un murmuro y un gesto de no con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa –pero no la viste como se puso por el hecho de que me acerque a ella. Por cierto ahora que recuerdo pikachu, ¿Qué hacías en la tienda de eureka y serena en todo el tiempo que estuve al lado de la máquina de citron?- le hablo a su fiel compañero

La pregunta de su entrenador lo había dejado helado. Ash no tenía idea de que tanto el cómo chespin habían estado en la tienda junto a eureka y dedenne comiendo unos cuantos macarrones que tenía serena en su mochila justo cuando ella había salido, cosa que al principio desaprobó de su compañero eléctrico y de eureka, pero después se les unió al saber por labios de chespin que había una cesta con macarrones con cátsup

-bueno no importa, lo importante es hacer algo para que serena pueda perdonarme- cuando ya pensaba una idea para tener perdón de serena. pikachu, olvidando que el ya había evadido su propia pregunta. Lanzo un gran 10mil voltios hacia ash, el cual fue muy efectivo y salió fuera de combate por sabrá arceus cuanto tiempo

* * *

><p>Devuelta con serena la cual estaba sentada en la máquina de citron no dejaba de ver el camino por donde se había ido ash con impaciencia y a la vez con preocupación la cual era totalmente desapercibida gracias a aquel ceño fruncido que aun tenia y por ultimo eureka y su hermano que estaban observando a serena desde un lugar algo lejos dando pequeñas observaciones a como se comportaba su amiga. En especial citron que ya empezaba a tenerle algo de miedo a serena, la cual había golpeado sin dudar a ash. Todo parecía confuso hasta que su hermana resolvió un pequeño misterio<p>

-hermano, ¿no crees que serena actúa como una tsundere?- se le acerco al oído para susurrarle sin dejar de ver a la de gorro rosa

-¿una qué?- le respondió con una pregunta a su hermana

-una tsundere, en el comic que leí vi a una chica con las mismas formas de reaccionar y comportarse que serena. Espérame un momento iré por el comic- se acercó a paso lento a su tienda de acampar, esperando pasar desapercibida por serena con actitud "tsundere"

Al llegar a la tienda pudo ver a chespin y a dedenne con la barriga llena, acostados en su saco de dormir y la cesta de macarrones vacía. Tomo aquel "comic" que tomo del centro pokemon de romantis y salió de igual manera para ir con su hermano. Al llegar citron supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas

-hermano mira, el comic decía que una tsundere es una chica con una actitud fría, agresiva, en ocasiones violenta, pero siempre preocupada y dulce por el chico que le gusta cuando está muy sensible o le dijo algo que en verdad lo hirió- le mostro el párrafo donde decía aquella definición que encajaba por el momento con lo que era serena ahora

-eureka, ese no es un comic es una revista manga…pero no importa al menos que le pasa, ahora lo importante es saber porque actúa así desde que salió de mi invento- el rubio asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y la otra a la cintura

Ella lo miro con cara de "enserio". La cual reflejaba que la respuesta era muy simple y nada complicada, hasta ash o pikachu podrían adivinarlo. Citron al ver la mirada obvia de su hermana. Se indignó hasta el punto de fingir demencia

* * *

><p>Devuelta con el entrenador azabache. Sus pokemon estaban todos reunidos alrededor de ash por la preocupación de saber si comerían otra vez o no, en especial de pikachu. El cual se ganó la mirada incriminadora de todos los presentes a excepción de ash por obvias razones<p>

-**que rayos miran?**- pregunto el raton mientras se le subían los nervios

-**oh no lo se, tu sabes ya que ACABAS DE MATAR A NUESTRA FUENTE DE ALIMENTO- l**e recordó hawlucha mientras lo tomaba de las orejas

-**vamos. no es su culpa, solo reacciono asi por la culpa de comerse los macarrones de serena-** frogadier de manera calmada, tomo el hombro de hawlucha. mientras sacudía al pokemon eléctrico aun de las orejas

-**eemm quizás sea mal momento para decirlo pero, gorra roja está despertando**- sliggoo separo de alguna manera a hawlucha y a frogadier del pobre pikachu

-mmm…..mama no quiero ir a la escuela….tengo que ir a ganarle a dianta con mi arceus…..- ash se recalcaba en la tierra mientras se abrazaba de un tronco

-**pikachu haznos el favor de despertarlo por favor- **dijo fletchinder

-**yo por qué?**-

-**porque fue tu culpa. Ahora hazlo o TE QUEMO**- amenazo mientras encendía sus alas

-**no tienes que ser tan violento**- pikachu se acercó a ash para lanzarle un 10mil voltios y así despertarlo de tener al dios exigente en su equipo

Ash rápidamente se levantó, mientras saltaba un poco por la electricidad. Después de unos segundos ash volvió en sí y regreso a todos sus pokemon a sus pokebolas a excepción de pikachu claro. Para después salir corriendo de vuelta al campamento mientras solo murmuraba "el perdón de serena" dejando a su pikachu prácticamente atrás

* * *

><p>Una vez más con citron y eureka. Ellos se encontraban cerca de los arbustos, mirando aquella revista manga que eureka tenia y mientras más miraban, más rezaban para que serena no se enfadara por la vergüenza y llegara a pedirle a fennekin que quemara o arañara a ash. al terminar de leer el manga, citron se acomodó sus lentes mientras estos brillaban de manera que anunciara que hizo un nuevo invento mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y la otra a la cintura<p>

-bueno ya tengo todo lo que necesito saber del comportamiento de serena, ahora lo importante es ¿ash podrá vivir para contarlo? o ¿morirá a puños de serena?- su hermana con cada pregunta que hizo asentía mientras imitaba a citron

-te apuesto a que no vive- dijo una voz casi familiar para el rubio, su hermana por otro lado se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a esa persona

-adivina quién es hermano- eureka sonrió de manera exagerada, la misma que hacia citron al momento de estar nervioso y la voz misteriosa le tapo los ojos al rubio por debajo de sus gafas

-¿¡eeeh quien es!?, ¡serena si eres tu perdóname, chespin se comió todos tus macarrones no nos mates por favor!- el inventor se movió lo más que podía para soltarse de las...¿suaves y firmes manos de su captora? -¿korrina...eres tú?- si no fuera porque ella estaba detrás de el, ella podría ver el incontrolable rubor que recorría sus mejillas

-¿tan difícil fue reconocerme?- korrina dejo soltó al chico y se sentó a su lado mientras le era contada la historia desde el principio excepto que no le dijeron nada acerca de que se había convertido- ya entiendo, entonces serena actúa igual que una tsundere

-¿sabes que es una tsundere?, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿dónde está lucario? y lo más importante ¿cómo es que no fuiste vista por serena?- preguntaron al unísono los 2 hermanos

-porque siempre me llega el numero semanal de shoujo paradise una buena revista para ver manga, lucario está en la tienda de acampar de eureka y no sé si me vio o no. pero volviendo con la apuesta. Yo apuesto que no vivirá ¿ustedes que apuestan?-

-apuesto a que vive- dijo eureka mientras sacaba su monedero de su bolso al igual que korrina

-¿¡saben que está en juego una vida humana verdad!?- les gritaba

-te puedo apostar a que lo tendrá que vivir quiera o no- hablo una voz atrás de los tres, haciendo que ellos dieran vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa muy nerviosa

No era nada más ni nada menos que serena, cuyos ojos decía que tenía sed de sangre. Nada o nadie parecía poder salvarlos en esos momentos ya que eureka imploraba porque no estuviera enojada al igual que korrina, ya que al leer muchos mangas ya se daba una idea de lo que pasaría y por ultimo estaba citron quien se debatía entre gritar por ayuda o decirle a serena que ahí venia ash a pesar de no ser verdad

-s-s-s-s-serena- llamo citron

-¿qué quieres?- su respuesta fue seca y con un ceño fruncido en su mirar

-m-m-mira allí viene ash- y justo como no lo tenía su salvación apareció

Justamente era ash, que regresaba del camino de donde se había ido. Pero en esta ocasión venia sin su pikachu en su hombro y aparte con una rama atorada en la camisa azul que traía, más aparte un joltik encima de su cabeza que lo venía electrocutando por sacarlo de su hogar y muchas hojas por diversas partes de su ropa

-serena yo vine a- al intentar hablar recibió una cachetada por parte de serena. Cosa que nadie paso por alto ya tanto el recién llegado pikachu como lucario, dedenne y chespin que estaban en la tienda de eureka

Ash se quedó estático, mientras tocaba su mejilla que recibió el impacto de la mano de serena y miraba el lado del que recibió ese golpe de serena. Un minuto después serena lo abrazo aun a pesar de que tenía hojas por todos lados, una rama en la camisa y un joltik en la cabeza, para luego empezar a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, cosa que saco a ash de su transe y correspondió a ese cálido y honesto abrazo que serena le daba

-¡Idiota!…porque tardaste tanto creí que ya no volverías- serena temblaba aun a pesar de ser verán y estar en los brazos de aquel chico que había robado su corazón hace ya diez años y aun lo tenía aunque no se acordara

-serena…..perdóname, no tengo idea de que hice, pero espero que puedas perdonarme- lentamente fue degustando aquel perfume que ella tenía y aun con ese peinado y ese cambio de personalidad ella seguía siendo la misma niña con sombrero de paja que conocío en pueblo paleta justo como la recordó en ese momento

Si bien el ambiente se ablandaba y se enternecía para ash y serena. Ellos se olvidaban que habia espectadores y un intruso entre ellos, el cual en su idioma decía "aaaaww" al igual que todos los pokemon presentes. Mientras que a eureka solo le brillaban los ojos, citron y korrina sonreían mientras miraban a los tortolos en aquel momento emotivo y exagerado

El rubio sintió como su mano era levemente apretada por "alguien" y solo para reafirmar que no eran alucinaciones suyas, miro su mano y si era como pensó ¡era korrina la que le sostenía la mano!. él ya estaba demasiado avergonzado, levanto la mirada a la líder de gimnasio y pudo ver en ella una gran sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, cosa que se quedó observando por unos momentos más mientras todos miraban a ash y a serena al instante que se le empañaban los lentes

-¿que cosa?- con una sonrisa el azabache se separó un poco de una serena que estaba ruborizada

-que….tienes una cita conmigo…..quizás te perdone- serena desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras el rubor en sus mejillas crecía -p-p-pero no creo que lo hago porque quiero, lo hago porque asi no tendre que verte con cara de houndour triste- se cruzó de brazos volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras se daba la vuelta

-un houndour eeh? Dime soy un houndour tierno?- ash se puso de frente a serena e hizo cara de perrito triste a punto de llorar, algo que el joltik en su cabeza imito

-`¡ash e-e-es muy tiernooo!`- pensó serena mientras un pequeño humo empezaba a salir de su cabeza, la misma que agacho para poder darle respuesta a ash –t-t-u e-eres…..¡un grandísimo tontooo!- y al igual que en la primera vez, serena golpeo con gran fuerza al pobre ash dejándolo en el suelo. Cosa que el pequeño joltik no paso por alto y electrocuto al azabache de manera que lo despertó

-eso duele- ash tomo al joltik en su cabeza para poder bajarlo y que fuera a su casa –bueno amigo regresa de dónde vienes- el joltik dudo pero al final se fue devuelta al bosque

-ire a arreglarme para nuestra cita…..y más te vale que tú también lo hagas- le mando una mirada de muerte a ash mientras caminaba a la máquina de citron una vez mas

Citron por estar embobado por la belleza de korrina que olvido por completo que serena volvería a usar su invento defectuoso el cual ni siquiera trato de arreglar…..hasta que korrina lo bajo de su nube señalando con preocupación aquel aparato que el mismo invento

Para cuando al fin quería avisar, ya era demasiado tarde serena ya habia activado la maquina ella sola, cosa misteriosa para el por cierto, y de allí empezó el siclo otra vez, cinco minutos para un nuevo peinado y quizás una nueva personalidad para serena. en cambio ash solo entro en la tienda que compartía con el rubio sin poner ni una mínima pisca de atención de lo que hizo serena y para cuando salio, llevaba un pantalón negro algo ajustado, unos zapatos cafes, una camiseta negra con una línea blanca en medio que iba para arriba y una camisa de manga larga completamente azul marina y una gorra roja con una media pokebola en medio de un cuadro azul que era de la visera hasta la parte de atrás. Prácticamente ash ya estaba listo pero serena prácticamente no decía que lo estaba o lo contrario…..

-serena, ya estoy listo- ash se le acerco a la mencionada que esta vez llevaba el pelo muy recogido, tanto asi que parecía tener el pelo corto. Al acordarse de lo que paso cuando se le acercó al salir de esa máquina cambia personalidades te preparaba para lo peor…cosa que nunca paso

-si….…vamos- serena ahora con un rostro inexpresivo, tomo del brazo a ash y tomaron rumbo a ciudad fluxus la cual era la mas cercana para tener una cita, dejando otra vez a pikachu atrás. El cual solo se inmuto y se fue a la tienda de eureka

-esto terminara mal- citron dio un gran suspiro y llevo la mano que aun sostenía korrina aun, a su cara para acomodarse los lentes. Al ver de nuevo la mano, la soltó gentilmente y dio gracias a arceus de que su hermana aún estaba en las nubes desprendiendo brillo desde que serena habia abrazado a ash- ehehehe eem…..vamos a ver qué tal les va?- hablo con gran nerviosismo a korrina

-claro….pero no deberíamos recoger todo?- el rubios solo le respondió con un si y pasaron a recoger todo lo que debía ser guardado en su mochila

Cuando trataron de recoger la tienda de su hermana se llevó la sorpresa de ver algo que jamás volvería a ver quizás otra vez en su vida, frente a el estaban lucario, dedenne, chespin y pikachu jugando póker por el ultimo macarrón y dedenne era el mas peculiar porque llevaba un gorro de mafioso italiano y uno de los cigarros de chocolate que su hermana tenia simulando ser un profesional

-si….esto terminara muy mal-

**continuara**

* * *

><p><em>gracias por leer nos leemos luegos, si cometi algun error avisenme con un review y si les gusto tamabien dejen un review XD me despido por el momento hasta la proxima<em>


	2. serena kuudere sin verguenza

**_Holaaaa a los que me empiezan a seguir gracias y aqui les traigo el cap 2 n.n pero primero que nada, pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo y gamefreak al igual que sus personajes, la historia la hice yo y es lo único_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Serena se ha vuelto kuudere<strong>

En las afueras de ciudad flaxus, una joven pero peculiar pareja se venían acercando. Siendo la mujer la que se podría decir que llevaba los pantalones, mientras el chico solo se la miraba de manera desconcertante y anonadada

-ash- llamo la peliamielada

-s-si serena?- el azabache trago duro y empezó a sudar peor que la vez que sufrió por una pesadilla de darkaria

-cuando lleguemos a ciudad fluxus, nada de batallas de gimnasio alguna batalla pokemon ¿entendido?- giro a ver a ash con una mirada que bien solo parecía inexpresiva dentro de sus ojos se podía ver que esa mirada era peor que la de algún demonio

-claro….d-de todos modos había dejado mis pokemon en la tienda de citron- por tal mirada casi se le iba el alma y más cuando serena se le acercó al oído

-perfecto, pero si descubro que tuviste una batalla pokemon o retaste a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad fluxus…ruégale a arceus o a xerneas que te salven-

Por tal amenaza ash se inmuto y simplemente fue arrastrado por serena mientras peleaba mentalmente si era o no una mala broma de serena o en verdad ella lo estaba amenazando, pero por otro lado. La primera cita que habían tenido había sido divertida aunque al principio no tenía idea de que era, serena al final le había explicado lo que era una cita

-`¡eso es! Quizás serena deje de actuar de manera extraña a lo largo de nuestra cita`- pensó de manera positiva mientras recobraba el color y con la mano que era sostenida por serena la palmo con su mano libre

* * *

><p>Lejos de ese lugar, en un área plana donde solo había pasto, una chica rubia con lentes de solen la cabeza que sostenía la cesta en la que serena guardaba sus macarrones, una niña igual rubia que soltaba brillos aun por cierta razón y una fila de 4 pokemons siendo sermoneados por cierto rubio inventor y líder de gimnasio<p>

-¿tienen algo que decir en su defensa?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba nuevamente los lentes

Unos cuantos segundos después, lucario, dedenne y pikachu apuntaban a chespin con claras intenciones de culparlo (y de paso robar el macarrón), mismo pokemon que estaba maldiciendo a los tres que bien habían aceptado jugar y aceptar que por uno la llevarían todos

-escúchenme no quiero saber quién diablos gano o quien es el culpable- se le acerco a korrina y del cesto saco ese último manjar que tendrían hasta que serena volviera a ser la misma o bien quisiera hacer de nuevo, para inmediatamente comerlo en cara de todos

-**¡CHESPIN ESTO ES TU CULPA!- **el raton eléctrico se le fue en sima al chespin que solo había aceptado jugar por comer más, mientras con sus pequeñas patitas tomaba del pellejo al tipo hierba

-**pero dijiste que lo hiciera- **se quejó mientras era sacudido de un lado como hawlucha le había hecho solo que del pellejo en vez de las orejas

-**MIENTES-**

la pelea chespin vs pikachu continuo y ahora lucario y dedenne se apostaban en quien de los dos ganaría y por parte de citron solo se palmeo la cara mientras era o trataba de ser calmado por korrina

Ya pasados de los cinco minutos, su pelea se intensifico. Si antes solo se limitaban a patearse o a cachetearse o incluso darse nalgadas, ahora ya habían pasado a usar sus ataques normales como 10mil voltios y misil aguja. Cada ataque fallido era emoción para el pequeño dedenne y para lucario, mientras que citron ya se había cansado y decidió intervenir

-luxio sal y usa velocidad contra ambos ahora- citron lanzo la pokebola y al salir su luxio de ahí, hizo el ataque ordenado. Impactando contra ambos mientras hacían una pelea de fuerza

-ese fue un buen ataque- korrina guardo el cesto en la mochila de serena para después tomarla –por cierto ¿qué aremos con ella?- señalo a la hermana del mencionado el cual no dejaba de soltar brillitos

-simplemente la cargaremos hasta que regrese de sus sueños- dio un gran suspiro al instante que rogaba porque ash siguiera vivo, mientras a sus espalda, lucario le estaba pagando cien yenes del monedero de korrina a dedenne

Después de terminar de empacar todo incluyendo el invento de citron y una de contestar una ridicula pregunta de korrina al rubio y a lucario, acerca de cien yenes desaparecidos. Todos los presentes partieron a ciudad fruxus donde ya hace una hora, serena se había llevado a ash a una cita. La cual no parecía ir tan mal. Ya que no había ningún grito de serena diciéndole idiota a ash

* * *

><p>Mientras en ciudad fluxus, las cosas parecían ir bien para la gente pero para ash era peor que tratar de hablar con un slowpoke ¿Cuál era la razón? Serena era la razón, desde que llegaron a la ciudad ella no había pronunciado una sola palabra que no fuera "si" o "hum" y eso que solo estaban paseando y habían comido un helado. Y al fin se designó a romper esta tención<p>

-oye- dijo ash algo incómodo por ese silencio que había entre ellos, su respuesta un "hum" –estaba pensando que había mucha tensión y-

-ya veo…quieres que nos besemos para romper la tensión- acto inmediato y aun con cara de inexpresión, lo puso casi en el suelo de no ser porque los brazos de serena lo sostenían

-¿¡EEEEEHEH!?- el grito de ash se hizo escuchar en toda la calle en la que estaban, incluso un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al instante que serena preparaba sus labios–¡NOOO DETENTEEEE!-

-¿no es eso?- lo solto con cara de no entender

-me refiero a que fuéramos a las maquinas arcade- el azabache se estaba levantando del suelo, mientras volvía a asimilar lo que había pasado

-iremos al karaoke- decreto mientras volvia a llevar arrastras a ash

Todos por la calle veían como un chico azabache de gorra roja y azul con una pokebola en medio, era mangoneado por una chica de pelo corto y de color miel. Las chicas no se hicieron esperar y como si la ropa cambiara algo lo empezaban a mirar al instante que susurraban sobre serena. Ella no se molestó en escuchar lo que decía y solo decidió cambiar su ropa….a cuenta de ash

-el karaoke, esperara primero iremos aquí- ella abrió las puertas de una boutique con muy buenas prendas y todas de marcas muy elegantes y a la moda, justo como a serena le gustaba –y como buen hombre que eres lo que yo elija lo pagaras tú-

-adiós langosta al horno- susurro por lo más bajo que su arrancada alma podía mientras era golpeado por las puertas del establecimiento

-¿dijiste algo querido ash?- volteo a verlo con esa inexpresiva pero asesina mirada, el mencionado palideció y negó tanto con las manos como con la cabeza –entonces espera aquí ya tengo en mente que conjuntos quiero probarme- el asintió

En lo ash ya se calmaba, pudo notar a serena sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba una prenda y luego corría al otro lado de la tienda. Repitió eso una y otra vez y esa sonrisa no desaparecía, el también sonrió un poco mientras se rascaba la mejilla obviamente dando a entender que estaba algo nervioso

Serena termino eligiendo muchas blusas, faldas, medias, varios shorts, pantalones, zapatos y lo que nunca olvidaba sombreros. Todo acorde con la personalidad y estilo de serena. Justamente fue a donde estaba ash aun sonriendo y justamente el estaba al lado de los probadores a lo que ella se acercó. El miro a serena acercársele y aquella sonrisa se le borro casi inmediatamente y paso a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, a lo que serena solo lo ignoro y entro a los probadores

-¿ya estoy muerto?- pregunto al aire a lo que la encargada le respondió maliciosamente

-no niño, pero para estar de esa manera quiere decir que tu novia lleva los pantalones en la relación ¿no crees?- la mujer de pelo aqua, largo y recogido en una coleta. Apoyo su mentón en sus manos las cuales se apoyaban en el mostrador

-no se equivoca es solo que…bueno quizás está teniendo la pubertad ya sabe con eso de que uno tiene 16 jejeje- rio de manera incomoda

-no importa, por cierto tu novia se vería más linda si sonriera más a menudo- miro a los probadores donde de seguro ya estaba terminando serena de cambiarse

-bueno ella no es mi novia, no por el momento- eso ultimo lo susurro esta vez asegurándose de que nadie lo oyera

Unos minutos después, serena salió con una blusa rosa pastel sin mangas y con cuello color negro fajada a un short que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del muslo color rosa decorado con un cinturón blanco con hebilla dorada, unos zapatos de botín negros con detalles blancos y un sombrero circular negro con una cinta rosa en medio y un pequeño pin de corazón arriba de la cinta

-¿qué tal me veo?- cuando la vio salir sus pupilas se vieron ligeramente dilatadas y literalmente abrió la boca al ver a serena. Ella viendo cual era el estado del azabache. Hizo unas cuantas poses de moles que había visto en las revistas aunque su expresión desinteresada arruinaba un poco como se veía

-si te ves genial- el levanto el dedo pulgar al instante que sonreía y fijaba su mirada en algún maniquí, ella no le tomo importancia y volvió adentro del probador

Serena entro de nuevo y a los pocos minutos salió con un pantalón celeste hasta los tobillos una blusa amarilla de mangas largas y arriba de esta había una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas sandalias cafés con un pequeño tacón

-¿y ahora qué tal luzco?-

-te ves bien- ella volvió a entrar

Se probó cerca de 34 conjuntos con todas las prendas que había tomado de la boutique, si que era realmente era muy difícil querer impactar a ash, incluso una vez lo había logrado sin querer cuando se probó ese traje de fennekin. al final opto por dos últimos conjuntos con unas ultimas prendas que no se había probado

Ya lista para salir, serena abrió las cortinas rojas del probador y dejo ver que llevaba una blusa de tirantes celeste, un short azul con orillas blancas al final de cada pierna y unas zapatillas negras. ¿El resultado? Ash por fin se impactó por la vestimenta de serena, el shock fue hasta el grado de que tuvieron que moverlo como loco para que lograra decir lo que serena esperaba que el dijera

-te vez muy linda- esas era las palabras deseadas por serena, la misma que sonrió por lo más bajo y con un sonrojo algo notorio

-en ese caso, me llevo y este otro conjunto también- tomo 2 conjuntos, el que usualmente llevaba y otro que ash no alcanzo a ver por estar deleitando sus pupilas con la nueva ropa que serena usaba- por cierto me quedare usando esto

-No hay problema- la encargada envolvió ambos conjuntos y los metió en una gran bolsa con el logo de la boutique –por cierto serán 12mil quinientos yenes- esa cifra saco de las nubes a ash

-¿tanto dinero por solo dos conjuntos?- sus ojos casi se le salían ¿acaso esa ropa tenia diamantes o había oro en ellas? Se preguntaba

-paga de una vez- y una vez más los ojos inexpresivamente asesinos volvían aparecer

-ahora si es definitivo, adiós langosta al horno- ash saco débilmente su billetera y pago con billetes la cantidad que le pedían para nuevamente ser arrastrado por peliamielada que esta vez tomaba rumbo al karaoke

* * *

><p>Por otro lado citron, korrina y eureka, apenas llegaban al centro pokemon de ciudad fluxus para dejar las cosas en cualquier habitación y de paso revisar (espiar) un poco la cita de ash y serena solo por curiosidad todo parecía calmado hasta que…<p>

-alguna de ustedes quiere ser la novia de mi hermano, es líder de gimnasio, inventor y sabe cocinar ¿que más pueden pedir?- eureka se arrodillo mientras extendía una mano y la otra se la llevaba al corazón dedicado a tres chicas muy lindas que venían de hacer las compras a varias tiendas

-¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE BUSCARME NOVIA!- rápidamente el rubio activo el brazo de aipom que tenía en la mochila para atraparla y evitar más vergüenza. Todo parece ir como lo normal

-solo piénsenlo nenas- les giño el ojo y con su mano derecha disparo una bala imaginaria a la chica de en medio de cabello corto hasta el cuello de color negro, la cual se sonrojo un poco

-yo quisiera una cita con el- hablo algo avergonzada mientras sus dos compañeras se sorprendían y korrina empezaba a explotar de celos de una manera "discreta"

-`MALDITAAAAAA SEAAAAS`- pensó al mismo tiempo era detenida por lucario de hacer un lluvia de sangre enfrente de todos

Cosa que todos ignoraron a excepción del rubio que el sonrojo que tenía le cubría todo el rostro y no porque había una chica que quería salir con él, sino porque quizás habría dos chicas lindas peleándose por él. Era como un sueño, pero su sueño fue destruido por una korrina timida y la vez enojada korrina

-no puede- aquellas palabras enojaron a la chica de pelo corto, mientras que a la líder de gimnasio le causo un leve sonrojo

-¿porque no puedo?- pregunto con enojo mientras encaraba a la rubia

-si ¿porque ayano no puede?- dijeron las dos chicas que estaban con ella al mismo tiempo

-yuka, ayaka cállense- las dos obedecieron

-porque…- ella apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y se armaba de valor para declarar lo que quería suyo –el y yo somos novios…y tendré un hijo suyo-

La cosa empeoro para el rubio y este grito de miedo, ayano junto a yuka y ayaka quedaron en shock, lucario se hizo de piedra y eureka bueno. Ella solo sonrió de manera picara mientras al igual que dedenne que apenas salía del bolso de la rubia, claramente el tenía razón esto se puso mal y se iba a peor

* * *

><p>Volviendo con el 12mil quinientos yenes más pobre de ash y la inexpresiva serena, ellos se ganaban las miradas de todos en todo el recorrido y más porque iban como una pareja hacia el karaoke, el cual ya estaban cerca y llegarían en unos minutos de no ser por el típico chico presumido. El cual se les puso enfrente y los separo<p>

-linda porque no lo dejas y te vienes con un hombre de verdad, dudo que un chico como el merezca estas con alguien como tú- las palabras del chico con largo cabello castaño con camisa blanca semi-abierta, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros lo deprimieron

El tenía razón, el no merecía estar con una grandiosa chica como ella, ya que ella siempre era muy refinada y educada casi como una persona de la nobleza, mientras que el comía como un cerdo y no tenía tantos modales como ella. Por su parte, serena miro fugazmente el rostro de ash y pudo notar algo de tristeza

Serena se le acerco de manera tranquila y con todo el rencor que acababa de reunir le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, sacando varios murmuros de "eso no es de señoritas" "ese pervertido se lo merece" "crei que ese chico bateaba para el otro bando"

-puede que ash no sea el hombre perfecto, pero él siempre me apoya, se preocupa por mi, me ayuda y cumple mis caprichos por mas absurdos que sean. Asi que es al contrario de lo que dices, yo soy la que no merece estar con el- inmediatamente tomo el brazo de ash y lo arrastro todo lo que quedaba del camino al karaoke

Tras dejar llorando al tipo presumido y llegar rápidamente al karaoke, el lugar no se veía como recordaba que era uno. En vez de haber muchas salas, solo había un gran escenario en medio del establecimiento y alrededor del escenario estaban las mesas y las sillas. Claro estaba que el lugar se encontrara lleno de chicos, chicas y unas cuantas parejas conformadas por jóvenes adultos. En teoría parecía un buen lugar

-bienvenidos al karaoke "el chatot cantarín" ¿mesa para dos?- los recibió una chica de largo cabello naranja, a lo serena asintió. y por azares del destino, los guio a una mesa enfrente del escenario –en unos momentos les traigo el menú-

En lo que la mesera regresaba con un menú para ambos. ash empezó a mirar por todo el lugar y en especial por el escenario, en el cual un chico ya terminaba de cantar y una chica lo esperaba en las escaleras del escenario para poder lanzársele y darle un largo beso en los labios. Serena por su parte miraba el micrófono que estaba en el tripie del escenario y al lado de este un gran libro con todas las canciones que tenían

-perdonen por hacerlos esperar, aquí tienen- les entrego a los dos un menú grande de cinco páginas repleto de postres y bebidas, para después sacar una pequeña libreta –¿qué van a pedir?-

-dos parfait uno de fresa y el otro de chocolate por favor- serena tomo el menú de el a la fuerza sin pedir opinión de ash y lo entrego junto al suyo

-entendido, por cierto ¿a alguno de los dos les gustaría subir al karaoke?- la chica anoto los pedidos y guardo la libreta para sacar otra para los participantes en el concurso

-a serena le gustaría participar, ella es perfecta en el canto- ash se tapó la boca y por dentro se quería morir. Sabía perfectamente que cuando se trataba de cantar para ella era muy vergonzoso, aunque tuviera una voz hermosa

-ash también tiene ganas de participar- serena miro de una manera peor que la de giratina y el solo sintió un gran dolor en la pierna pero lo disimulaba ¿porque? Porque serena lo pateo

Ya era hombre muerto desde que inscribió a serena al concurso y aún más cuando ella lo inscribió a él. Justo cuando trato de deshacer ambas inscripciones, ya era demasiado tarde la chica ya se había ido y serena ya se estaba parando de su asiento para hacerle cosas que en su mente seria su funeral. Si no fuera porque fue salvado por la campana o más bien por la mesera

-la siguiente en la lista es serena- ella la señalo mientras apenas se acercaba para "matar a ash" de la peor manera –ya que estas parada ven al escenario te toca cantar- ella obedeció

Serena pudo escuchar a ash suspirar pesadamente y al subir al escenario tuvo la canción perfecta para el. Una que quizás suene mal, pero su letra podría encantar a cualquier amor no correspondido. Ella le dijo el nombre de la canción a la mesera y que esperara a que termine una dedicación y todo sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza

-antes que nada quiero dedicar esta canción a alguien especial- señalo a ash –si quiero casarme contigo y espero que esta canción te guste-

Ya todo estaba mal ¿desde cuándo le propuso matrimonio?, ¿Por qué no cambia esa expresión de desinteresada? Y ¿Por qué varios chicos solteros lo miraban con ojos de odio mientras que las chicas con cara de repugnancia? Todo eso quería que le contestara pero fue tarde pues la canción ya había empezado (N/A: busquen en youtube ano mori de matteru y clicken el primer video de alli escucharan la cancion)

_Viens avec moi (ven conmigo)_

_A lo largo una campana de iglesia resuena silenciosamente, Ofreciendo una oración la cual denuncia miedo,_

_Mientras deambulaba en este bosque oscuro,_

_Convirtiéndose en una grieta en el muro divisorio._

_Como me mezclo en una tormenta transparente,_

_Este deseo se vuelve pegajoso,_

_Como una ligera y dulce miel;_

_Seré una chica buena, así que por favor dame tu aprobación._

La voz de serena al cantar se oía diferente, en vez de animada y alegre. Se escuchaba como si tratara de susurrar pero a la vez se escuchaba bien y combinado con su inexpresiva forma de hablar y uno que otro movimiento sexy, le daba toque sensual. Causando muchos sonrojos a mas de uno, incluyendo a ash. el cual no se inmuto y desvió un poco la mirada en lo que sonrojo desaparecía y serena termina la de cantar esa canción

_Soy una página de fotografías flotando en el viento,_

_Estimulando mis recuerdos sin fin_

_Siempre...  
>Estaré esperando en ese lugar<br>Aquí en este mundo oscuro,  
>Incluso si todo se desmorona,<em>

_Lucharé brillantemente,_

_Flexionando espacio y tiempo,_

_Así que por favor encuéntrense ya..._

_Como tantos pétalos de flores, de repente,_

_Estaremos envueltos,_

_En esta noche estrellada..._

_hey... hey... hey..._

_j´ai besion de toi... __(Te necesito...)_

Con eso termino su canción y todos(los hombres) se pararon a aplaudirle, en cuanto a ash no podía creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos y su mente quedo en shock. Cosa que la misma mesera lo saco con solo decir su nombre y antes de salir corriendo pensó en la vergüenza que pudo haber sufrido serena

=**Mente de ash**=

**En un jardín lejano, dos chicos de uniforme escolar estaban juntos. Uno lloraba otro lo consolaba, la chica de cabello color miel era la que lloraba en brazos de un chico de gorra roja**

**-ash tuve tanta vergüenza- serena se aferró al pecho del azabache mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas –eres un tonto-**

**-pero serena lo hice porque amo tu dulce voz y que cantaras para mi es como un sueño hecho realidad- rodeo su frágil cintura con sus fuertes pero no tan marcados brazos**

**-pero ash pudieron haberse reído de mi- la pobre chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de ash, pero este la tomo del mentón**

**-siendo una chica tan linda como tú, no creo que se hubieran reído- el lentamente acerco sus labios al de ella**

**-ash-**

**-serena-**

**-ash…ASH-**

**=fuera de la mente de ash=**

Un fuerte grito lo saco de sus pensamientos de la mesera que esperaba a que ash subiera de una vez. y como alma que lleva el diablo, ash tomo a serena de la mano y se la llevo corriendo del lugar y en dirección al centro pokemon, claro que sin olvidarse de pagar la cuenta de los parfait que nunca les llevaron y la bolsa de compras de serena. lo curioso es que su expresión nunca cambio a pesar de estar en problemas

* * *

><p>Ya de regreso con el bastardo con suerte-digo la pobre alma en pena de citron que estaba en lo más profundo de su mente, que había ignorado por completo que había sido llevado a una habitación del centro pokemon junto al aun petrificado lucario con ayuda de korrina, eureka, dedenne y los demás pokemon del rubio y su invento había sido colocado al lado de la puerta solo como un mueble<p>

Tanto asi fue el su concentración que solo una persona lanzada por la puerta lo podía sacar de sus pensamiento y por azares de destino y enojo de "ya saben quién" que lanzo a "ya saben que entrenador" sobre citron el cual solo miro ambos lados calmadamente

-¡AUXILIO OFICIAL JENNY, ENTEI ME QUIERE COMER AAAH!- el grito de citron mas que masculino, fue como de niña la cual había visto un película de horror mientras agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrado

-ENTEI ¿¡DONDE!? ENTRALE MEWTH SOBRE ALIMENTADO- el azabache con los ojos completamente tapados por la gorra, lanzo una pokebola la cual fue en dirección a la pared, la cual fríamente calculada reboto y le dio a alguien

Ese alguien fue serena la cual cayo en la máquina estética de citron, la cual se encendió dando como resultado más problemas y a un azabache y un rubio abrazados y temblando del miedo. Mientras que eureka y korrina entraron corriendo a la habitación

-ash serena actuaba como una kuu…dere- hablo la del dedenne sin mirar que serena estaba en el invento de citron, hasta ahora

Tras pasar los cinco minutos, serena salio de la maquina con el cabello totalmente lacio, recogido por dos coletas que llegaban a su cintura y un fleco que le cubria la mitad de la frente. lentamente se le acerco a ash y a citron

-tu cerdo de baja clase ¿sabes en que estoy pensando?- serena con la vista en el suelo, tomo a citron del cuello y lo lanzo cerca de la puerta. Quedando estampado en la pared y fue atendido por su hermana y "su novia embarazada"

-¿ash vamos a comer?- serena negó –¿ash me ayudas en la cocina- negó de nuevo –¿ash te matare?- asintió mientras sacaba a fennekin de su pokebola

-mejor no corras querido súbdito- su sonrisa de manera molesta y allí empezó la masacre

Y a todo esto ¿qué paso con pikachu? Bueno el tienen sus propios problemas en otro lado ¿Cuáles? Bueno digamos que sus apuestas muy llegaron lejos, tanto así que hasta apostaro con una sylveon, si una sylveon y malvada. Y estaban afuera del centro pokemon, siendo exactos en la ventana de la habitación de ash y sus amigos

-**bien orejón, él ya se murió hora de pagar los cien poffles que apostaste y espero que sean dulces-**la sylveon hablo y reviso sus patas para después mirar a pikachu esperando sus postres

-**puedo darlos uno a uno- **el mismo pikachu estaba asustado de aquella pokemon que a simple vista parecía inofenciba

-**los quiero todos de una vez o si no recuerda lo que tendras que hacer- **ella se le acerco y con sus apéndices acaricio la carita del pokemon eléctrico para despues alejarse a paso lento **-pero voy a ser amable y te daré dos días para juntarlos, au revoir pikachu-**

**-definitivamente ash va a meterme en una pokebola y me mandara con el profesor oak, sabía que debí tomar el consejo de red y dejar de apostar-** el raton amarillo suspiro de desesperación

* * *

><p><strong><em>hasta aquí el capitulo ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y para resolver unas dudas de este capitulo solo diré que <em>****_las 3 chicas que aparecieron seran importantes en un futuuuro capitulo, lo de que korrina esta embarazada lo saque de una película que vi hace un tiempo, la personalidad que tendra serena no es tsundere de nuevo_**

**_p:s: ash esta vivo_**


	3. serena, sádica y pervertida himedere

**Serena sadica y pervertida himedere**

**aclaración**** antes del capitulo; la himedere de la que me base para la actitud de serena es de una personaje nada pervertida pero conforme a la impresion que me dio en otro capitulo resulto ser mas que pervertida**

* * *

><p>Justo a las 8 de la mañana, el pobre ash ya se estaba levantando del tremendo lanzallamas que fennekin le había lanzado, más aparte unos cuantos golpes y latigazos de parte de serena, pudo ver al bastar-pobre citron que aún seguía dormido al igual que korrina, la cual lo había recostado en sus piernas, eureka seguía hecha bolita en la esquina de la habitación junto a lucario, pero no encontró a serena ¿en dónde estaba? Era su duda del momento, pero se le olvido cuando eureka dejo la esquina<p>

-ash- le llamo la niña con unas leves ojeras tirando un poco de la rota camisa azul de ash

-eureka estas bi- intento hablar pero fue interrumpido porque eureka lo tomo del cuello para susurrarle algo importante

-escucha atentamente, quizás sean mis últimas palabras…serena se ha vuelto…se ha vuelto…hime….dere- sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras se soltaba de la camisa de ash

-himedere? Es…una comida?- los ojos de ash brillaron por aquel pensamiento de comida ya que era obvio que no había comido nada desde ayer

-no idiota digo…no, es como una tsundere…pero te exigirá muchas cosas entre ellas que la trates como una princesa, ahora si buena suerte ash- levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa y cayo dormida en brazos de ash

Por su parte ash solo ladeo la cabeza sin entender que era una tsundere, no le importo y dejo caer a euraka para irse a cambiar de ropa por la habitual que tenia y buscar algún lugar donde poder encontrar comida. Al salir de la habitación noto una enorme puerta a un lado de el, la que era la suit de lujo y en la placa del nombre del huésped decía ¿¡serena!?. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar su billetera por todos sus bolsillos y el resultado lo calmo hasta que busco más a fondo su billetera

-¡mi tarjeta de crédito no está!- su grito se escuchó por todo el centro pokemon, despertando a pokemon y entrenadores por igual incluso a serena. La cual salió de la suit molesta y en ropas algo ligeras

-¿¡podrías callarte trato de tener mi sueño de belleza!?- serena abrió de golpe la puerta para posar la mirada al culpable de semejante ruido, el cual era ash, lo que la sorprendió un poco

-¿tu podrías explicarme porque no está mi tarjeta de crédito?- le dijo de forma molesta pero su enojo se fue y tomo lugar un gran sonrojo

¿Porque se había sonrojado? La respuesta era demasiado simple, porque pensaba que serena se veía muy linda con ese nuevo peinado, tanto así fue el gusto que ni siquiera noto lo que ella estaba usando y era una blusa de tirantes que cubría solo la parte del pecho lo demás estaba al aire libre y en la parte baja usaba un mini short rosa, no como el que usualmente usaba para dormir si no otro

-¿que tanto miras como idiota?- serena se cruzó de brazos y después se dio un vistazo a ella misma, cuando se dio cuenta del porque la miraba de esa manera sonrió de manera diabólica –¿te gusta cómo me veo, verdad? ¿Qué te parece si entras? Ash querido- se llevó un dedo al labio y sonrió aún más

Ash se quedó quieto admirando más el cabello de serena a lo que ella tomo como un sí y lo tomo de la mano para arrástralo a la habitación, aunque no tan fácilmente como la vez anterior que bien pudo hasta arrastrarlo hasta todo el camino si hubiera querido, pero en estos momentos no podía

Luego de meter a ash en la suit que estaba amueblada con cosas demasiado finas desde sillas, mesa, cama e incluso un espejo con todo lo necesario para arreglarse para una fiesta de gala. Serena se puso al lado de una silla y tumbo a ash al piso, para después sentarse en esa misma silla y cruzarse de piernas mientras, seguía con aquella malvada sonrisa aun con ash embobado por el peinado de serena

-escúchame sirviente, si prometes obedecerme a mí y solo a mí, sin contradecirme o a faltarme el respeto, tal vez pueda recompensarte dejando que puedas besarme la mano o ¿preferirías besarme el pie?- con un abanico (de no sé dónde) serena se tapó la parte de la boca, riendo igual que una condesa loca

-tengo que probarlo- ash se paró y comenzó a caminar con dirección a serena mientras repetía lo dicho

-n-n-no te acerques pueblerino asqueroso- poco a poco se sonroja mientras que por su mente cruzaban mil y un ideas de lo que pensaba que ash haría

-no puedo resistir más…-

Serena cerró los ojos y espero lo peor(o lo mejor) para ella…unos segundos después y nada. Lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo apreciar a ash comiéndose el pastel que estaba al lado de ella en una pequeña mesa. Rápidamente se enrojeció por vergüenza y por molestia

-por arceus, este pastel esta delicioso. Ya necesitaba algo de comida- comento con la boca casi llena de pastel y después de pasarse todo el pastel paso a mirar a serena pues esta sollozaba –¿te pasa algo?-

-como te atreves- dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas

-¿disculpa?-

-¿¡cómo te atreves a jugar con los inocentes deseos de una chica ash ketchum!?- ella comenzó a llorar y a gritar a todo pulmón

-¿deseos? espera n-no llores por favor- ella no se detuvo –te llevare de compras, por un helado o ¿prefieres ir de nuevo al karaoke?- tampoco se detuvo -¿a almorzar?- al fin se detuvo

-vete a la habitación y vístete elegante porque iremos a algún lugar hermoso, recógeme a las 12 en punto y tu pagas- y por arte de magia ella dejo de llorar y saco a patadas al azabache

-bueno al menos dejo de llorar...espera- mientras iba de camino al comedor del centro pokemon, analizo todo lo que había sucedido en su habitación, incluso la insinuación que ella le había hecho, pero a eso le dio menos importancia y se la dio a lo último que ella dijo –maldición, de esta salgo pobre-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, citron aún no despertaba pero la "madre de futuro inventor" ya daba muestras de estar levantándose, un clara por ejemplo era que se había levantado de la cama y dejando que el rubio se estrellara contra el piso, sin siquiera acordarse de que lo había acostado en sus piernas por la tremenda azotada contra la pared que le dio serena. El cual solo respondió solo con un quejido que ella ignoro, camino y salto sobre él, hasta que un grito de dolor la saco del sueño<p>

-¿ah…citron?- se tallo lentamente los ojos y le ayudo a levantarse- perdóname, no fue mi intención tirarte de la cama-

-no…hay…problema- bajo lentamente la cabeza para luego caer en brazos de korrina, mientras murmuraba unas cuantas cosa que solo ella pudo escuchar

El rubor no se hizo esperar por parte de la líder de gimnasio y con lentitud lo acostó en la cama, lo tapo con una sábana y salió a toda prisa de su habitación para ir con serena, la cual la recibió de lo más normal, le ofreció algo de té y hasta la invito a sentarse donde quisiera, a lo que ella se sentó en la cama

-serena ¿puedo decirte algo?- korrina abrazo sus piernas, mientras miraba a otro lado aun con ese rubor

-claro querida, dime lo que quieras- serena se sirvió un poco de té para ella misma y le paso a korrina un plato aparentemente fino con muchos macarrones, más aparte le dejo a fennekin y a pancham dos platos con poffles dulces cerca de sus camas, donde aún dormían

-bueno me gusta un chico y no es cualquier chico, le gustan mucho los pokemon, es buen entrenador y aunque no sea bueno en lo que hace, siempre da lo mejor de sí en cualquier cosa- korrina empezó describir a citron, pero serena confundió su interpretación de citron por la de ash –incluso en los múltiples inv-

-korrina, no quiero destruirte tus sueños pero, el solo me sirve a mí y me servirá por siempre- serena la interrumpió casi al momento que revelaría que era citron

-pero el…espera un momento ¿Qué a ti no te gusta ash?- korrina ladeo la cabeza muy confundida ¿acaso ya había olvidado a ash? O ¿Por qué decía que citron le serviría? Se preguntaba mentalmente

-pues claro que me gusta y porque me gusta no dejare que me lo robes ¿está claro?- frunció totalmente el ceño y aplasto sin ningún problema la taza de la que bebía

-pero yo hablaba de citron- menciono con cierto temor

-aaaammmh, perdonar-

-descuida, solo tendrás que hacerme un favor después del infarto que me acabas de das- korrina toco su pecho justo en donde se podía sentir su corazón bombeando rápidamente

-dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?- serena le sonrió, mientras una gota de sudor al puro estilo anime

-una cita doble, por supuesto. Tú y ash, yo y citron ¿qué te parece?- rápidamente korrina cambio su mirada de susto a una de póker y serena pues solo se inmuto y asintió en silencio- perfecto, iremos a comer y luego a cenar

-en ese caso, te alegrara saber que ash pasara por mi a las 12, podrían venir tu y citron- serena sonrió de manera maniaca mientras cruzaba sus manos

-perfecto- ambas empezaron a reír de manera maniática

Aquellas risas maniáticas asustaron la ratita que recién se escondía bajo la cama, en lo que ellas estaban en su sueño harem lleno de ash para serena y citron para korrina, cosa que fennekin no paso por alto, pues se había despertado por tanta risa diabolica y se metió bajo la cama con pikachu

-**se puede saber ¿qué haces en el cuarto de una hembra?**- su tono parecía algo molesto pero a la vez con cierta gracia, lo que no alarmo mucho a la rata en problemas

-**yo….bueno….es difícil de explicar….- **pikachu miro a todos lados viendo que excusa podía poner para no ser tachado como ladrón de poffles –**pude oler unos poffles…..y llegue aquí ¿Qué coincidencia no? Por cierto ¿sabias que el psyduck de los psyduck no tiene eco y nadie sabe porque?-**

Su "excusa" mas que salvarlo lo dejaba en problemas a su parecer y mas con ese dato tonto que le había dicho el profesor oak antes de entrar a la pokebola, pero fennekin solo movió la cabeza sin entender a lo que respondió con un ¿_enserio?_ Y pikachu solo dijo _te lo juro_, pues anteriormente había viajado con un psyduck

-**estas en problemas ¿cierto?-** pikachu asintió –**fue por apostar ¿verdad?- **volvió a asentir y fennekin llevo una pata a su cabeza –**¿qué apostaste esta ves?-**

-**bueno es un curiosa historia…..**

* * *

><p>[<em>flasback<em>]

-**pobre ash, creo que de esta sale muy mal herido- **pikachu hablo mientras acomodaba unas cartas en su pata y lucario lo apoyaba

-**naaaaa, yo digo que deja de ser meloetta y muere-** chespin miro detenidamente a pikachu con una sonrisa de jugador, a lo que dedenne respondió con un si

-**¿que te parece si apostamos entonces?-** pikachu sonrió aún más que chespin

-**apostemos- **

**-si ash queda vivo y casto antes de que serena vuelva a ser normal, me darás tus macarrones y poffles que ella me dé, pero si el queda muerto y serena le quita lo meloetta, yo te daré mis macarrones y poffles- **pikachu le extendió la pata y casi al finalizar, una silueta llego entrando en la tienda de eureka

-**¿les importa si me uno?- **cuando todos vieron aquel pokemon, chespin se enamoró, pikachu sonrió aún más, lucario quedo con cara de WTF y dedenne saco un cigarro de chocolate del bolso de eureka, pues resulto ser una sylveon

-**adelantebombonapuestaloquequierasyotelodaresiganasaunsieselmundoentero- **chespin inmediatamente se le arrodillo y sus ojos literalmente ya eran corazones

-**adelante, pero no creas que porque eres una hembra, por cierto una muy linda, seré blando contigo-** menciono pikachu con algo de rubor imperceptible en sus mejillas

**-en ese caso ¿que tal si subimos de nivel? machote- **su pequeña estrategia iba excelente, puede que solo uno haya caído pero ya pronto serian dos –**si ese tal ash solo, termina muerto y casto o vivo y no casto, tú y hierbitas tendrán que conseguirme 100 poffles y si yo pierdo les daré un beso-**

**-¿qué? Pero es-**

**-ACEPTAMOS- **chespin rápidamente tomo una almohada y la puso en la cara de pikachu

-**perfecto, pero si no cumplen…ustedes dos me pertenecerán por siempre- **la sylveon salió a paso elegante de la tienda de eureka, dejando a un lucario maldiciendo la braxien madre de pikachu y chespin por tener esa suerte, pikachu con ojos literalmente blancos y chespin…siendo chespin

-** MAÑANA MONTO EL MOTEL Y SI FALLA ENTONCES ARE EL PLAN PARA MATAR A ASH-**

**(**_fin_**)**

**-y eso es lo que pasó- **pikachu miro con algo de pena y arrepentimiento el suelo. a lo que fennekin lo compadeció –**mi primer entrenador me advirtió que mis apuestas me meterían en problemas algún dia-**

-**bueno eso es tu culpa- **ella le dio la espalda en un ataque de ¿celos?, pero a pesar de eso ella no le podía dejar conseguir todo el solo y sin ayuda del puntiagudo –**pero te ayudare…pero no pienses mal, lo hago solo porque eres mi amigo- **fennekin se sonrojo un poco y a pikachu le brillaron los ojos, pues ni lucario o dedenne le querían ayudar

**-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, FENNEKIN!-** el ratón literalmente se le abalanzo a ella para poder abrazarla por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo

Aquel gracias había sonado como un gran ¡PIKACHUU!, por lo que serena y korrina habían dejado de hablar acerca del almuerzo que tendrían juntas con las personas que querían y lo que encontraron casi mata a serena de un paro cardiaco, mientras que a korrina solo se le subió un gran sonrojo

-¡RATA ASQUEROSA! ¿¡Qué LE HACES A MI HERMOSA FENNEKIN!?- serena le lanzo todo lo que podía a pikachu, el cual salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la ventana, mientras que fennekin permanecía acostada en el suelo sin hacer nada

-se-serena ¿no crees que te pasaste?- korrina trato de calmarla un poco, antes de que intentara buscarlo y hacer algo horrible

-¡esa rata sufrirá, al igual que su entrenador si no me obedece!- poco a poco se le notaba la vena en la frente a serena y korrina solo le sonreía con incomodidad

* * *

><p>De momento con ash, todo parecía ir bien, los fletchling volaban, los mewth maullaban y el wigglytuff de la enfermera joy le traía el 4 plato de comida y alegremente degustaba cada bocado, nada podría ir mal a pesar de ser las 10 y media…¿¡10 y media!?<p>

-¡oh por todos los cielos!- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y casi grito –no me trajeron la cátsup…espera un momentooo…10 y media…maldición ya recordé- justo cuando se paró de su asiento, tropezó con una chica de cabello largo y lacio negro. Por lo que ambos cayeron encima del otro

-¿¡eeh!?- la chica sintió algo curioso en su pecho y era la mano de ash

-¿Qué es….esto?- apretó algo acolchonado y ella grito en silencio –se siente muy suave-

-¡KYAAAAAA!- la chica con mucha fuerza tomo al azabache del cuello y lo azoto contra el suelo –eres un pervertido- se abrazó a ella misma, mientras 2 chicas venían en su rescate

-yuka ¿estás bien? ¿no te violo?- pregunto la de cabello rizado

-nooo estoy bien solo toco mis pechos- sarcasmo

-perdon, pero no tengo tiempo- y asi salio del comedor del centro pokemon dejando a las chicas con el sermón en la boca

Ash corrió a toda prisa hasta la habitación donde citron aún estaba en cama pero sin korrina, eureka dormía sin preocupaciones en el frio piso y al parecer chespin y dedenne estaban dibujando en una hoja. Rápidamente y sin prestar nada de atención a lo que ellos hacían busco entre en montón de ropa que había en el ropero de la habitación del centro pokemon

Muy apenas encontró un pantalón negro, unos zapatos negro y una corbata celes y una camisa verde muy apenas conservaba una manga mientras la otra no estaba, ahora si podía darse por muerto de no ser porque citron apenas se levantaba y ash lo vio como un dios pokemon mandado por algún arceus para salvarlo

-citron, amigo, el mejor líder de gimnasio, galán y mejor cocinero del mundo, ¿alguna vez te dije que eres de los mejores amigos que he tenido y mejor compañero hombre con el que viaje?- ash lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa

-¿Cuánto dinero le debo esta vez oficial jenny?- el rubio aun no despertaba del todo

-no imbécil, necesito tu ayuda no dinero- el empezó a cachetearlo bien sabroso hasta que empezara a gritar de dolor o que por lo menos pidiera piedad, cosa que no duro mucho

-AH-AH-AH-AH-YA-DE-TEN-TEEE- ash dejo de golpearlo y dejo a la vista a un pobre rubio con mejillas hinchadas y algo rojas –y bien ¿que necesitas?

-necesito que me prestes una camisa porque ella me dijo que me vistiera formal y de casualidad ¿sabes que es himedere?- con algo de pena se rasco la nuca y citron sonreía

-creo que tengo una en mi mochila, ve a buscarla- citron suspiro y se acostó en la cama por unos momentos

-citron…en verdad ¿esto es tuyo?- ash le mostró una revista muy comprometedora, por lo que citron se sonrojo –¿en serio gardevoirs?, de entre todos los seres vivientes ¿gardevoirs?

-e-e-e-e-eso no es mío te lo juro, quizás eureka lo dejo allí JAJAJAJAJA- sus lentes brillaban conforme reía forzadamente

-mira no importa, ya encontré la camisa-

-b-bueno como te decía, una tsundere es una chica que actúa de manera ruda pero también se muestra avergonzada y de vez en cuando linda, a pesar de hacerle daño a la persona que ama, no deja de preocuparse y por lo que lei en la revista de eureka una himedere es como una variante de tsundere pero se muestra mas mandona y exige ser tratada como princesa por parte del chico que le guste- citron acomodo sus lentes y cambio su actitud avergonzada a una seria, lo mismo que hizo ash

-entonces el chico que le guste a serena ¿será el que sufra?- le respondió con un leve si –el maldito que le guste a de tener suerte-

-¿¡acaso no entiendes las indirectas indirectamente directas!?-

-no ¿Qué es una indirecta?-

-es….baaaa no importa, lo importante ahora es tratar de reajustar la máquina para que le pueda traer su personalidad a serena- el rubio fue por sus herramientas, mientras ash se rompía el cerebro por saber quién le gustaba a serena, aunque la respuesta era MAS QUE P****E OBVIA

-¿es eso una nota?- ash se acercó poco a poco a la puerta por miedo a que serena le saltara enzima y lo empezara a latiguear como la noche pasada

El resultado fue raro, ash usaba como escudo a citron el cual no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué lo usa como escudo?, para lentamente avanzar a donde estaba aquella nota bajo puerta y con mucho cuidado…¡sorpresa! Korrina y serena estaban detrás de la puerta y lo peor

-se-se-serena que gusto verte, de hecho ya me iba a dar un buen baño para ir por la comida juntos- el azabache se escondió mas y más en la espalda de citron

-lo mismo digo querido ash, bueno me tome la molestia de invitar a korrina y a citron a nuestra comida. Asi que espero que ambos se vistan muy bien para las 12- serena sonrió de una manera natural pero detrás de esa sonrisa se podía notar que estaba a punto de reír al igual que la rubia

-ooooookeeeeyyyyy, bueno ash y yo iremos a cambiarnos mientras…pónganse muy lindas, adiós- les cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara y se dirigió a ash –¿no notaste algo extraño en el comportamiento de ambas?

-ahora que lo mencionas, sonreían bastante- puso una mano en su mentón y se recargo en la pared –y serena no me ataco-

-exacto. Por cierto ¿Qué dice la nota?

-déjame ver- se aclaró la garganta e intento hacer voz femenina al leer la nota –_queridos plebeyos, _ósea nosotros. _Ustedes nos invitaron cordialmente a comer a las 12, los estaremos esperando afuera del centro pokemon. Si tardan aunque sea un solo minuto, fennekin los quemara y lucario les meterá un hueso veloz por el_- citron rápidamente le quito la nota antes de que llegara a la peor parte

-_atentamente: serena y korrina. Posdata de korrina: serena tomo una parte de la máquina de citron. Posdata de serena: ¿ya mencione que si llegan tarde lucario les meterá un hueso veloz por donde la luz no entra?- e_l rubio arrugo y rompió la nota, para luego ver a ash

-¿nos lo meterá en donde creo que es?- citron asintió -…¡la máquina!- ambos se asustaron –pero primero a cambiarnos que luego se pone peor-

-bueno. Pero hazlo rápido, antes de que lleguemos tarde y serena usa mi maldito fracaso-

-no me tardo-

20 minutos de baño entre los 2 después(uno después de otro obvio owo), ya listos y arreglados, ambos vistiendo pantalón, zapatos y corbata negra y siendo la camisa la única diferencia, pues ash usaba una camisa blanca y citron una amarilla

Ambos salieron a toda prisa del cuarto hacia la suit de serena, donde creían que podía estar y para su alivio estaban allí, siendo exactos serena ya estaba lista pero korrina no se encontraba, incluso la maquina aún no había sido usada pero le faltaba la secadora. Siendo "ambos recibidos" de buena manera por serena

-¿aah? Hola ash ¿Qué te trae a mí habitación?, ¿ahora si quieres ser mi sirviente personal? Si ese es el caso. Aquí tengo el látigo como castigo por hacerme esperar, yo sé que te gusta- serena estiro aquella arma de cuero, haciendo que ash palideciera y citron mirara a ash de forma sorprendida

-¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES!- él se sonrojo un poco –creo que vi a pikachu entrar al baño- ash se fue corriendo como colegiala en problemas mientras dejaba caer una que otra lagrima

Citron solo se quedó en silencio y contemplo como ash huía de manera sobre exagerada, al mismo momento que serena solo reía por lo más bajo. El azabache al entrar a mitad del baño, comenzó a lavarse un poco la cara

-maldición ¿qué le pasa a seren?-el pobre ash pudo escuchar como alguien abrían la llave de regadera, haciendo que se alarmara un poco junto con la persona en el baño

-¿quién es?- dijo una voz detrás de las cortinas azules

-¡lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta!-

-ash-

-ya me voy- justo cuando recién comenzaba a caminar a la salida, una mano lo tomo de su muñeca, deteniéndolo aun cuando forcejeaba con esa persona

-que atrevido eres al venir mientras una chica está dándose una ducha-

-no lo hice apropósito-

-está bien, no le contare nuestro secreto a nadie si lo hacemos ahora…-

-¿de qué rayos estas habl- otra vez lo interrumpieron-

-hey ¿no quieres hacerlo conmigo?-

-¿¡hacer que!?- cerro con fuerza los ojos y escucho como se abria la cortina de la regadera para dejar ver a korrina con la regadera en mano y vestida con su ropa habitual

-¡limpiar la bañera!- ash quedo en shock –¿en que estabas pensando?- rio de manera burlona –¡la cara que has puesto no tiene precio!- continuo burlándose, mientras que el azabache solo salía corriendo del baño de igual manera que cuando salió corriendo

-¡serenaaaa!- se puso frente a ella y empezó a mover los brazos como si de líder de gimnasio se tratara

-¿la líder estúpida?- luego comenzó a moverse como si se estuviera bañando, mientras serena solo se cruzaba de brazos -¿pretendía tomar una ducha?- y por ultimo lanzo besos al aire mientras se abrazaba el solo -¿jugando con el corazón puro de un chico?- el asintió –asi que ¿encontraste a pikachu?- el negó -¡eres idiota!- por primera vez ash casi grita como niña por miedo a una -¡por tus tonterías la líder estúpida te juega bromas! Bien lo comprobare yo misma y le enseñare una lección a la líder estúpida, mientras lo hago- luego de unos segundos –¡oye tu, líder estúpida! AAAAAAAHHHH-

unos grandes gritos y sonoros golpes sonaron por parte de ambas desde el baño, dejando a ambos alarmados y a citron temblando junto a un ash a punto de desmayarse por tanta maldad. Un minuto después, serena salió del baño con cara de sorpresa por una razón clara

-estaba tomando una ducha de verdad…-llevo ambas manos a su pecho -boing y boing- con ese boing separo un poco sus manos y las llevo casi a las piernas –y BOING tambi-

-¡deja de decir tonterías!- korrina ya vestida, rápidamente tomo la secadora de la máquina y se la arrojo en la cabeza a serena, a la cual se le atoro y el ciclo comenzó una vez mas

-esto es malo, puede que al terminar el ciclo serena se vuelva la dominante en todo el planeta y nos destruirá a todos y violara a ash para lograrlo ¡nos destruirá a todos! ¡Nos destruirá a todos! ¡Nos destruirá a todos!- así comenzó citron a llorar y correr en círculos mientras korrina imitaba a citron y ash empezaba a escribir su posible testamento

Pasaron los cinco minutos, serena pudo al fin quitarse la parte y su cabello se veía ligeramente más largo que antes y el peinado le resaltaba bastante, el cual era totalmente lacio. Casi como un peinado de tazón, pero por la parte trasera le llegaba hasta la cintura, las patillas le llegaban hasta la barbilla y tenía un fleco que terminaba por las cejas

Justo cuando ash termino de escribir su testamento, observo a serena el cual con solo una simple mirada suya casi caía a sus pies, realmente ese peinado le quedaba muy bien con o sin su sombrero

-ash…- tanto a ash como a serena se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, dando como resultado un leve rubor para ash y uno demasiado notorio para serena la cual sin querer termino rompiendo el momento cuando ash trato de acercársele -¿¡a-a-ash!?– por tantos nervios termino desmayándose en los brazos de ash

Tanto korrina como citron, notaron que ash no estaba sufriendo y serena no lo estaba torturando y lo mas extraño estaba en esa peculiar escena; ash sostenía a una serena totalmente desmayada y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y por si fuera poco a solo unos centímetros de juntar sus labios

-¿y esta que tiene ahora?- hablaron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo con la gran duda en sus cabezas

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><strong><span>pronto el final despues de ese dere y por ultimo el yandere, sin mas que decir gracias por leer y hasta otro día<span>**


	4. Serena avergonzada dandere

_**Hola primero que nada quiero disculparme por los anteriores capítulos en los que varios me dijeron que no entendían, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda mas y ahora sin nada más que decir excepto que los derechos de pokemon son para su dueños bla bla bla comencemos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Serena avergonzada dandere<strong>_

En el cuarto de los chicos, eureka y lucario, dos pokemons estaban repasando aquel raro plan que habían formado al instante de que sylveon apareciera, de los cuales eran un chespin con un antifaz blanco más un uniforme color rojo perteneciente al ejercito

-**es hora de que el chico salsa de tomate muera o sea brutalmente violado jajajaja JAJAJAJAJA**- rio el pokemon hierva cual villano de los power rangers, mientras era observado por dedenne –**yo me encargo de matarlo y tu encárgate de que lo viole ¡¿ENTENDIDO SOLDADO?!**-

-¡**si señor!**- respondió el ratón naranja con un saludo militar

-¡**no lo escuche soldado!**-

-**¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!**-

-**perfecto**- chespin sonrió de forma sombría y admiro el plan maestro que había creado una vez más –**que herrrmoso plan**-

[Mientras tanto con los 2 pares de tortolos]

-repíteme una vez más lo que le sucedió a serena justo cuando se quitó la secadora- citron estaba se estaba recargando en una mesa junto a korrina y ash, al cual le estaban haciendo un interrogatorio a lo policía bueno y malo aun vestido con la camisa amarilla el pantalón, corbata y zapatos negros

-serena y yo nos miramos, ella se quedó en silencio y luego callo desmallada- el azabache termino suspirando por enésima vez, tras varias repeticiones de los hechos

-¡confiesa de una vez!- korrina golpeo la mesa con fuerza por enésima vez -¿Qué le hiciste a la víctima?-

-¡ya les dije que no le hice nada! ¡Ella sola se desmayó!-

-mira ash. Queremos ayudarte pero no podemos ayudarte si no nos dices lo que en verdad paso- citron se quitó los lentes por unos instante para ver a korrina pensando que era ash a causa de su ceguera

-¡que no hice nada! Y por cierto yo estoy a tu derecha, enfrente tienes a alguien-

-perdone buen hombre-

-soy dama- korrina grito

-lo que sea. El punto es que hoy iremos a almorzar los 4 juntos, quieran o no-el rubio volvió a ponerse los lentes para luego acomodárselo como si hubiera creado un nuevo invento

-está bien pero ya dejen este maldito interrogatorio- ash se cruzó de brazos y piernas para después suspirar y mirar a la performer que en ciertas ocasiones le robaba el aliento

Él debía admitir que desde que serena se desmayó ambos líderes de gimnasio lo irritaban más que nunca. Solo porque sea el quien la tomo en brazos cuando ella se desmayó, no significa que el haya sido el culpable…..bueno quizás lo hacía un poco culpable, pero no porque estuviera cerca. El lado bueno de esto es que había tenido una cita con serena ayer e incluso tendría otra el día de hoy si es que serena se despertaba

-tengo una idea para que serena se despierte y esa te involucra ash- hablo korrina mientras mantenía a citron del cuello como muestra de afecto

-¿qué tengo que hacer?- este se paró de la silla y se acercó a la cama donde estaba acostada serena, la cual se encontraba en la misma pose de dormir de la bella durmiente

-bésala- ella sonrió de manera picara a lo que ash reacciono de manera nerviosa

-¿¡disculpa!?-

-lo que escuchaste, mira yo te enseño- korrina tomo a citron entre sus brazos y lo bajo a una altura que no tocara el suelo –primero la miras a los ojos, luego acaricias su mejilla- dicho eso korrina empezó a acariciar la mejilla derecha del rubio e incluso se le acerco, el cual ya estaba a punto de estar como serena –después te acercas lentamente a sus labios…y por ultimo dejas que la magia se haga cargo del re- citron no la dejo terminar pues dio el último paso el cual era darle aquel esperado beso para ambos

Ash solo observo mientras tomaba un par de notas de las cuales resaltaban "dejar que al momento del beso ella me tire al suelo" "declarármele luego usar beso de lengua" "ignorar a la persona enfrente de mí y entrar al baño…"

-okey, no los molestare- el azabache cargo a serena en brazos y la saco del cuarto donde korrina y citron empezaban a…..pasarla bien ¿supongo?

Y a todo esto ¿Qué les paso a eureka y lucario? y ¿dónde está pikachu? ellos se han movido por la ciudad para olvidar todo lo ocurrido y pikachu recorre toda la ciudad robando todos los poffles dulces que ve junto a fennekin que se salió desde que serena se desmayó y el interrogatorio comenzó

Esta vez ya nada parecía ir mal, incluso serena ya se había despertado de su sueño y no, no porque ash haya tomado en cuenta los consejos de korrina, si no que ella misma se levantó. Dando como resultado una atmosfera algo incomoda por el silencio y el nerviosismo de ambos al momento en que cruzaban miradas para luego girar la cabeza avergonzadamente, solo hasta que ash decidió romper el hielo

-y….¿cómo te sientes?- el azabache se rasco ligeramente la mejilla mientras hacia el esfuerzo de no voltear cuando serena lo viera

-supongo que…bien- serena sonrió levemente mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho

-me alegra oírlo…- el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y solo risas nerviosas evitaban que el momento se volviera incomodo, solo hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño bosque a lo que a ash se le ocurrió una idea –serena espérame aquí por favor- ella asintió

El joven entrenador corrió hacia la ciudad en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar flores para serena pues no era del todo tonto, quizás era algo inocente por así decirlo ya que solo se centraba en peleas, pokemons, estrategias pero a lo que se refería en el amor era el peor, pero de no ser que brock y eureka le daban uno que otro consejo de vez en cuando de forma indirecta, cosa que sorprendentemente pudo entender

Al cabo de unos minutos corriendo por media ciudad fue capaz de encontrar una florería muy amplia con una enorme variedad de flores junto a ramos de diferentes tamaños desde muy exagerados hasta muy simples a lo que la dueña de la florería que era una mujer de no más de 30 y de cabello castaño hasta el cuello acompañada de un roserade la cual le hizo una seña de que entre y observara las flores

-disculpe ¿no tiene un ramo algo simple pero a la vez….especial?- él se acercó a paso lento a la dueña que sonreía por el comportamiento del azabache

-¿especial en qué sentido?- ella tomo varias rosas y varios narcisos para después irse a una mesa que estaba por el mostrador y empezar a hacer un ramo

-para….un amigo…que está enfermo- ash rasco levemente su mejilla mientras miraba a otro lado

-en ese caso- la dueña termino de hacer el ramo y cuando se lo mostro a ash, este sonrió pues era exactamente lo que buscaba; un ramo sencillo pero a la vez bello, el cual eran narcisos blancos rodeando en un círculo a las rosas junto a una pequeña nota en el listón del ramo–estoy segura que a tu amiga le encantara este ramo y también léele esta tarjeta-

-le encantara, de eso quiero estar seguro- su sonrisa término al descubrirse el mismo por lo que la dueña del lugar comenzó a reír –¿cuánto le debo?-

-la casa invita con la condición de que tú visites mi tienda un día después de que te le confieses a esa chica- la dueña le entrego las flores y el asintió para después salir corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba, no sin antes dar las gracias

* * *

><p>[Mientras en el centro pokemon]<p>

-¡jamás pensé que ash haría todo lo que hicimos! Es más ¡¿Por qué rayos entramos al baño?! ¡Ni siquiera hicimos nada, solo nos besamos un poco!- el líder de tipo eléctrico corría de un lado a otros con gran preocupación

-más importante que eso ¿es de verdad lo que dijiste antes de pasar a segunda base y cuando estabas medio dormido?- korrina miro de forma apenada al rubio, el cual se sonrojo un poco

-b-b-b-bueno…yo…..-

-¿tu?-

-yo…...- sus manos se hicieron puños, estos temblaban y sus lentes se empañaban -¡era verdad! ¡Me gustas! Aunque siempre hablamos muy poco, me gustas y quiero estar junto a ti- desde la mente de citron no había suit solo era un fondo luminoso con cientos y miles de flores a su alrededor al igual que con korrina –las palabras que te dije estando medio dormido eran verdad "korrina por favor, jamás me sueltes porque quiero estar cerca de ti"- cito aquellas palabras

Ella simplemente no dejaba de creerlo, pensaba que correspondió a su beso solo por el momento y que esas palabras solo las dijo sin querer. Ya solo podía pensar en una sola cosa; besarlo, abrazarlo y no dejarlo jamás, pues el creció en su corazón y aún más desde que lo volvió a encontrar y le correspondió al tomarle la mano

-¡como si pudiera hacerlo!- sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a citron, ella se le aventó encima de él lo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran al suelo y luego de unos segundo empezaron a reír un poco para finalizar ese momento con un tierno y cálido beso (sin lengua y sin ir a lo oscurito) –me gustas mucho citron-

-y tú a mí también me gustas-

-¿aun quieres que comamos juntos?-

-sería un honor para mí que lo aceptaras- el beso su frente y ella asintió

-entonces que esperamos, vámonos de una vez- ella con mucha alegría se puso de pie y se estiro un poco mientras intentaba recordar algo

-¿iras vestida así?- citron señalo el conjunto que korrina siempre usaba mientras reía con algo de cautela a lo que ella se miro

-¿¡aah!?- la rubia grito para después salir corriendo al baño –dame unos minutos, saldré en seguida-

* * *

><p>[Devuelta con serena y ash]<p>

En el bosque se encontraba una joven de cabello color miel, la cual usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas rosa medio elegante, que jugaba junto a un pequeño fletchling y a la vez era observada por varios pokemon(para esto usen la imagineishon) gracias a una especie de luz que la hacía parecer un ángel bajado del cielo. Casi la definición de hermosura gracias al paisaje que la acompañaba

Pero la conmovedora escena duro poco, pues el azabache regreso de su pequeña travesía en busca de unas flores, que al llegar a 3 metros de donde se encontraba serena, trato de calmarse, peinarse un poco y actuar lo más natural que pudiera, llegando a practicar con un árbol cercano a él, lo que hizo que todos los pokemons del lugar le mostraran todo su interés, incluido el fletchling que dejaba de acicalar a serena

-serena te traje estas flores como muestra de…eemmm….¿mi cariño?...No eso no….¡serena! tómalas no aceptare un no por respuesta…no eso tampoco…serena…..yo-

-¿tu?- hablo una voz detrás de él, a lo que ash solo continuo pensando que era su imaginación

-yo quería preguntarte si ¿aceptarías esto de mi parte?- el azabache extendió el ramo de flores hacia el árbol y de forma avergonzada agacho la cabeza

Nada raro hasta ahora, excepto que serena se puso enfrente de ash y tomo aquel ramo de flores perfectamente colocadas que tenía el entrenador del pikachu y el por reflejo levanto la cabeza para llevarse el posible sonrojo de su vida. Pero ese sonrojo no duro mucho pues había olvidado decir lo que venía escrito en la tarjeta, la cual la quito del ramo antes de que ella pudiera leerla

-_no puedo expresar con palabras las emociones que me haces sentir, pues tu belleza no se podría comparar con cualquier flor, paisaje o incluso el diamante más hermoso ya que de entre todas las rosas, tu eres la mas hermosa así que te pido de rodillas que me dejes ser tus espinas y tu mi flor- _hablo con toda la valentía que podía ya que si de por si serena se veía linda siempre, con esa forma de actuar y ese peinado se veía más que hermosa

Ella por su parte aun no terminaba de procesar todo lo que ash le había dicho ¿acaso eran verdaderos sus sentimientos? Pero el siempre actúa de manera servicial con ella aun si era un pequeño charco o lago lo que cruzaban. Por otro lado, ella se convencía a si misma de que eso que le decía era cierto, incluso si era leído de una tarjeta o se lo decía alguien más por un audífono, sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y se lo había demostrado aguantando sus bipolaridades. Todo pensamiento de lógica se desvaneció y corrió a abrazarlo de manera en que sus rostros estuvieran a centímetros de tocarse, donde solo terminaron abrazándose por un largo tiempo

* * *

><p>[Mientras con los ladrones de poffles]<p>

-**¡tenemos todos los poffles!**- pikachu soltó un muy sonoro pikaaaa y fennekin lo acompaño pero con un kiiin mientras se recargaba en una bolsa con alrededor de cien poffles

-**ya solo queda dárselos a esa sylveon…..espera**- fennekin entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una pata al mentón

-**¿qué?**-

-**técnicamente ash tiene que morir o dejar de ser casto para que sylveon gane ¿verdad?**- pikachu asintió -**y el interés amoroso de mi entrenadora, ósea ash, sigue vivo**- pikachu volvió asentir –**entonces ¿¡porque giratinas recolectamos estos poffles cuando aún nadie gana esta tonta apuesta!?**

-**para aaammm ¿por si acaso?**- el ratón recibió sin previo aviso una patada de fennekin

-¡**por supuesto que no idiota!**- la pokemon de fuego ya se preparaba pata tostar al ratón, pues había cometido un crimen y ella no lo toleraría pero una voz la detuvo de nada más y nada menos que…

-**objetivo en la mira….¡fuego!- **la voz resulto ser la de dedenne, el cual estaba arriba de la cabeza de chespin con una mira de rifle y un disfraz militar de color blanco

-**entendido**- chespin lanzo el misil aguja contra la bolsa de poffles, la cual exploto y cubrió a pikachu y a fennekin con betún y relleno de bayas –**el objetivo a caído, retirada**-

-**ya rugió mi capi**- y asi ambos soldados salieron de escena, dejando a pikachu con un enorme miedo ya fennekin con una enorme ira que luego sería descargada con algiuen

-**¡vaya que coincidencia! Es el machote y…..una simple zorra**- otra voz se hizo presente pero esta ya era más obvia pues era muy femenina, dulce y con un toque de hostilidad

-**¡s-s-s-s-sylveon! ****¿¡Qué haces aquí!?**- pikachu literalmente salto detrás de fennekin, miestras que ella y sylveon lo miraban de forma patética

-**antes que nada repite lo que dijiste ¡ahora!**- fennekin se le acerco a la sylveon de modo desafiante y enojado

-**¿qué cosa? ¿lo de una simple zorra?**-

-**exacto y para tu información esta "simple zorra" al menos...tiene pareja, no como tu solterona, manipuladora y horrenda-**

-**¡cómo te atreves! Por si no lo sabes yo soy la hermosura hecha pokemon, zorra cualquiera y además nadie seria tan idiota para ser pareja tuya?**-

-**¡esa rata amarilla es mi pareja!**-

-¡**mientes! ¡MIEENTEEES! El será mío y nada podrá evitarlo**-

-**hembras, hembras, heeeemmmbbbrrraasss. No hace falta pelear por mi hay demasiado pikachu para todas así que vengan y díganme ¿quién quiere ser la primera en gozar el cielo?**- la ratita cuqui se había puesto en medio de las dos mientras se llevaba una pata a la cabeza y la otra a la cintura

-**¡no molestes chispitas!**- ambas tomaron al pokemon eléctrico de cuello para luego lanzarlo con toda la fuerza que tenían hacia los bosques

El pobre pikachu fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que llego a unas millas de donde estaban y lo peor de todo fue que cayó sobre el estómago de un pangoro salvaje, el cual se puso furioso por el ataque de aquella rata y empezó a usar zarpazo por todos lados tratando de darle al escurridizo pokemon eléctrico, pero a fennekin y a sylveon no les importo solo les importaba ofenderse la una a la otra

Por su parte pikachu si le podía hacer frente al pangoro pero el golpe que se dio contra el estómago del pangoro lo había dejado algo adolorido y lo aun peor es que ya se estaban acercando más y más al lugar donde ash y serena aun mantenían su abrazo de tiempo indeterminado, pero esta vez estaban ya apunto de besarse. Siendo el roedor amarillo el que destruyo el momento al saltar sobre la cabeza de ash y dejarlo a su suerte con el pangoro

-¡serena corre!- dijo ash mientras se colocaba enfrente de serena dándole a entender al pangoro que el seria su oponente -yo lo derrotare con mis pokemon-

-pero ash dejaste tus pokemons en el centro pokemon- le recordó serena mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la ciudad

-bien…..esto es malo-

-¡ash!- con ese último grito de serena y en el que ash recibió un zarpazo por parte del pangoro

-"querido diario: hoy fui al bosque y conocí aun pangoro"- en cámara lenta ash brillaba y hacia cara sonriente pero a la vez perturbadora por el hecho de que estaba sangrando un poco y sus pestañas se veían levemente crecidas que luego todo eso desapareció cuando cayó cerca de los pies de serena –¡corre!- dijo antes de desmayarse

-está bien- serena tomo a lo recién casado a ash para después salir corriendo lo más que sus piernas le permitían mientras que el pangoro que le dio un K.O al azabache se paró cerca de un árbol para rascarse la espalda

Serena literalmente estaba viviendo uno de sus muchos sueños donde ash era el apuesto caballero en armadura brillante y ella la princesa, solo que de una manera…nada regular. Pues a sus ojos ella parecía shera la princesa guerrera y el parecía el ¿princeso? creo, pero lo importante era que era tanta la emoción que corría ciegamente por las calles con tanta facilidad aun teniendo un vestido. Dando como resultado que serena entrara a una tienda de disfraces y a una de pelucas, de las cuales ambos salieron disfrazados, siendo ash la doncella de largo vestido celeste junto a unas zapatillas negras y sedoso cabello rosa y serena el apuesto príncipe de cabello rubio hasta la cintura

Pikachu salió corriendo al lugar donde fennekin se peleaba con sylveon y los otros pokemons incluyendo pangoro (cuyo enojo se calmó al golpear a ash) no pudieron evitar reír por tal escena, mientras las hembras se peleaban por el macho, a korrina aún le faltaba para salir y a serena le quedaba bastante por correr y peor aún a serena le estaba dando bastante vergüenza con ese asunto de los disfraces, lo bueno es que ya habían llegado a un parque donde ya habían quedado lejos de los cientos de personas que podían ver a un chico de dudoso género disfrazado de príncipe y a una chica con unos cuantos rasgos masculinos disfrazada de princesa, pero sobre todo la princesa ash ya estaba despertándose y no precisamente por un beso del encantador príncipe serena si no porque serena lo dejo caer contra el suelo y de cabeza

-más respeto para el difunto ¡por arceus!- ash toco su rostro por el tremendo zarpazo que el pangoro le había propinado y en el proceso se dio cuenta de su vestimenta -¡eeeh! ¡¿Qué rayos son estas ropas?!

-eemmmm bueno…..veras…..estooo- mientras ash se revisaba todo el conjunto de princesa, serena estaba juntando los dos dedos índices –pasamos por una tienda de disfraces y salimos con estos disfraces puestos, espero no te incomode-

-para nada con el tiempo uno se acostumbra- la curiosidad de serena despertó y sutilmente se colocó detrás del azabache

-¿acaso ya habías usado ropa de mujer antes?-

-se podría decir que me he llegado a vestir 4 veces, una fue para retar a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad azulona en kanto, la otra fue para ayudar a un tipo con su confesión en el lago may, la siguiente fue porque no había ningún vestuario para chico en una cafetería de leche de miltank y la última fue porque una ridícula niña quería demostrarle a una presumida quien manda, que al final si les dimos sus pataditas-

-d-d-dime ash ¿de casualidad y de pura casualidad no tendras alguna foto tuya vestido de mujer?

-creo que misty, may, brock y cilan me tomaron unas cuantas fotos ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-b-b-bueno aaam por nada en especial- el azabache pudo notar como serena se sonrojaba un poco

-¿acaso el apuesto príncipe quiere una foto de la bella princesa?- ash le sonrío y se le acerco poco a poco de manera coqueta

-quizás- el sonrojo de serena se hacía más intenso con cada paso que ash daba y la idea de que haría una vez que estuviese frente a ella

Él ya estaba demasiado cerca y ella no se movía de su lugar, solo esperaba por el momento en que el azabache al fin la besaría y sería capaz(si es que no se desmayaba primero) de confesarle lo que sentía desde hace tiempo, desde que paso casi todo su tiempo con el en el campamento del profesor oak y desde que lo volvió a encontrar. Para ella no había palabra alguna que pudiera decir para agradecerlo todo lo que había hecho e incluso aguantarla aun sabiendo que actuaba de otra manera ¿enserio era amor lo que sentía? O ¿solo lo hacía como amigos? Pero esa respuesta se fue al recordar las pequeñas cosa que había hecho desde que el cabello le cambio

Ya a pocos milímetros de unir sus labios por primera vez, se llevaron la sorpresa de ser separados por chespin y dedenne que de nuevo interferían en la apuesta pero ahora sin razón alguna y con una extraña bolsa en la espalda del pokemon tipo hierva, los cuales hicieron explotar una parte del lado de ash y un poco del lado de serena con misil aguja, cosa que molesto un poco a dedenne

-**¡oye! Pensé que solo haríamos que serena lo violara, ¡no explotarlos a ambos como si fueran los inventos del rubio con lentes!**-

-**es un pequeño sacrificio soldado, ¿acaso crees que no desea su enorme, jugosa y gruesa**- dedenne quedo impactó por lo que estaba diciendo chespin pero este lo saco con una respuesta poco usual –**billetera? ¡Arceus! Solo imagina cuánto dinero tiene**-

Dedenne solo cayo al puro estilo anime y después le lanzo una potente descarga que lo hizo soltar la bolsa de la cual salió la secadora de la máquina de citron lo cual asusto un poco a ash, ya que no sabría decir que personalidad le tocaría ¿y si le tocaba una aún más golpeadora? O ¿una pervertida?...no, serena definitivamente no era una pervertida o eso quería pensar el. Por lo que la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo, mientras chespin era brutalmente electrocutado por el ratón hada/eléctrico

Para su suerte ella se dejó arrastrar por ash, quien la guiaba por las calles anaranjadas como el cielo en ese mismo instante pues la apuesta de sol era inminente, ash seguía en su mundo imaginando nuevas personalidades que le podría dar esa cosa. El catalogo era desde chica totalmente avergonzada a una gran pervertida sin miedo a decir lo pensaba y serena solo miraba con un gran sonrojo la mano que era sostenida por ash y en seguida recordó la vez que intento tomarle la mano pero no pudo porque estaba muy avergonzada por tener su primera cita

La noche llego y tanto ash como serena no se soltaban de agarre del otro, serena por miedo de perderse y ash por miedo a que lo violen pues si se veía muy femenina, pero si no fuera por su voz, la forma de caminar y que el vestido dejaba al descubierto los brazos marcados de ash si sería toda una mujer.(admitan que es verdad XD) Tras caminar un poco al fin llegaron al centro pokemon sanos, salvos y sin una secadora que aria más bipolar a serena y otra cosa a remarcar era que citron que aun vestía formal y korrina que tenía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, un bolso negro, zapatos negros y uno que otro accesorio como pulseras y un collar, apenas llegaban de cualquier lugar al que fueran por lo que los saludaron, a lo que el rubio aprovecho para ir con ash

-¡ash!- el fondo pasó de ser oscuro a brillante junto a un enorme océano, mientras corrían en cámara lenta, siendo citron el que llevaba un traje de baño de chico y ash el de chica por lo que ambos sonrieron

-¡citron!- el azabche comenzaba a correr como colegiala en tiempos de san valentín a la hora de regalarle el chocolate a su persona especial

-¡ash!-

-¡citron!- sus ojos brillaron

-¡aaash!- su sonrisa había pasado de alegre a una sadica

-¿citron?- ash comenzó a retroceder poco a poco mientras citron hacia una cara de enojo

-aash...-

-¡miércoles!- ash dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por su vida rompiendo el ambiente que habían creado anteriormente

-¡ash voy a matarte!- citron en una ira ciega lo persiguió mientras le lanzaba piedras, pokemons, una ancianita, una garchompita, una masterball, un caramelo raro, fruta, lo que encontraba y un…un…..¿condon marca el precavido rayquaza?

-¡no espera citron cálmate! ¡kyaaaaa!- el grito de ash más que de hombro sonó como una chica que era la muerta de peor manera en una película de terror a lo que korrina intervino al momento que citron sacaba una motosierra y una mascara de hockye

-¡citron! –el nombrado volteo a ver a korrina- ¡baja esa maldita cosa y explícale porque lo querías matar!- citron obedeció y aclaro su garganta

-quería matarlo por llevarse a serena al cuarto-

-yo la tome porque ustedes ya habían alcanzado el escalón 15 yo te dije "aléjate giratina" y no me escuchaste inmediatamente te la llevaste al baño y…..la pasaron bien- se excusó ash mientras serena observaba y escuchaba toda la pelea sin notar a cierto pokemon atrás de ella

-¡no es cierto! ¡Solo llegamos a besarnos! además tuve que esperar una hora para que korrina saliera de arreglarse, a lo que solo diré que valió la pena la espera-

-pues no es mi culpa que sus consejos no sirvieran, ya que un pangoro golpeo mi hermoso rostro y una explosión salió de la nada evitando que pudiera darle "eso" a serena-

-chicos- hablo korrina

-eso fue tu culpa por ser un incompetente-

-¿¡a quien le dices incompetente¡? ¡Inventor de cuarta!

-chicos- volvió a llamar korrina esta vez un poco mas fuerte

-ya verás perdedor de ligas pokemon-

-entrale ricitos de oro-

-¡CHICOS!- estos que apenas iban a luchar a 2 de 3 caídas sin límite de tiempo, observaron a korrina que señalo a una serena acostada en el piso con nada mas y nada menos que la secadora mientras que lucario y eureka observaban todo por la ventana

-esto se pondrá peor….por cierto ash olvide decirte que ella era una dandere, ósea que solo se muestra tímida con gente que no es abierta a ella y con la persona que más quiere muestra sus demás emociones- citron saco una libreta y una pluma y anoto sus últimos deseos pues creía que el siguiente seria la muerte misma

[en algún lugar del bosque]

-**es oficial…no me entrometeré en peleas de hembras…y mucho menos si estas son una sylveon y una fennekin**- una rata cayo al suelo con cansancio mientras era testigo de dos poderosas auras, una roja y una rosa. Las cuales solo podían dar ira y enojo –**que arceus me salve, si no pues, a****sh fue un honor ser tu pokemon**-

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>en el próximo capitulo<em>

-no te preocupes, ash. no dejare que nadie te separe de mi, porque lo matare JAJAJAJAJA-

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola gracias por leer espero que ahora me haya quedado bien jeje, ya se viene lo que mucho esperaban y no creo que sea difícil de saber pues uno lo dijo en los review jajaja espero les guste y nos leemos luego<em>**


	5. el inicio del fin, serena yandere

_**Ahora si se viene lo feo jajaja, después de ver tantas escenas yandere y escuchar los yandere cd, puede crear a la yandere perfecta(? Muajajaja okey no. Bienvenidos a este penúltimo episodio, donde veremos a serena yandere a lo extremo con ternura XD bueno pokemon es de sus respectivos dueños ahora empezamos**_

**Episodio 5 el inicio del fin, serena yandere parte uno**

A las afueras del centro pokemon de ciudad flaxus, un rubio se escribía sus más sinceros últimos deseos, korrina buscaba al responsable de ponerle la secadora a serena, eureka y lucario se miraban el uno al otro en plan _hay que detenerlos por la paz de la tierra_ refiriéndose claramente a chespin y dedenne y por ultimo estaba ash que por asi decirlo tenía miedo, pero también estaba asustado y la razón era esta serena + secadora = una personalidad quizás peligrosa o en mejores casos una tierna y alegre…si claro

El ciclo por quinta vez terminaba y la secadora termino estallando al fin, lo que hizo gritar tanto al azabache por preocupación a serena como a citron por su invento que pudo haber sido perfecto, de no ser por ese estúpido chico y su estúpida rata. Ash corrió hacia serena la cual esta vez termino con el cabello completamente largo hasta la espalda y las patillas estaban juntadas en la parte de atrás de su cabello simulando ser una coleta y el cual estaba levemente teñido en un color entre el rosa y el fiusha un poco oscuro y las puntas tenían su color original (_**N/A: porque es bien sabido que las yanderes son pelirosas por naturaleza**_)

-¡serena! ¿Te encuentras bien?- este azabache paso su cálida mano por su mugrienta mejilla a a causa de la explosión que el invento de citron había provocado

-lo estaré si te quedas a mi lado- ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de ash, cosa que lo sorprendió y lo asusto un poco

-bueno, eso fue rápido- comento korrina

-y considerando que mi mejor invento se destruyó y serena no parece haber cambiado mucho a causa de eso, creo que significa que todo volvió a la normalidad- citron termino acomodándose los lentes

Aunque para korrina, citron y ash les pareciera que serena estaba bien, para eureka no pasó desapercibido la sonrisa que tenía serena. Ni mucho menos que a sus ojos les faltaba algo de brillo, incluso lucario sabía que algo pasaba con serena, pero ninguno no podían decir que era, solo podían pensar que lo mejor era distanciarse de ella

-pss, lucario ¿no acabas de notar algo raro en serena?- la pequeña rubia tomo del cuello al pokemon y lo obligo a entrar a la habitación

-**si…¡tengo miedo!**- lucario se hecho al suelo en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo y aunque para eureka lo que lucario dijo fueron unos cuantos gruñidos, lo que él hacía le daba la impresión de que si pasaba algo

-ha llegado el momento- eureka puso cara serie y de su bolso saco una caja con un candado y una llave de dicho candado y al abrir la caja el contenido brillo por lo que la rubio sonrió confiada –pensé que este día llegaría, por eso me prepare-

Ash ya espesaba a incomodarse un poco y más porque serena acariciaba su espalda de forma lente llegando hasta tocar ligeramente parte de su retaguardia, lo más increíble de todo eso era que citron y korrina no se daban cuenta de lo que serena hacía, pues al parecer la pareja estaba tan entretenida diciéndose cosas de novios

-¿P-p-por qué no mejor entramos todos? Me está dando un poco de frio- dijo ash mientras esperaba a que serena lo dejara de tocar de esa forma

-descuida, ashi. Yo te daré todo el calor que necesitas- el según curada peli amielada se aferró más al cuello de ash y este se intentó zafar de su agarre, pero muy apenas podía oponer resistencia

-no serena, ash tiene razón. Ya empieza a refrescar el aire, además, no tengo un suéter a mano para dárselo a korrina- la mencionada sonrio, pues no había muchos caballeros como el en este mundo

-oooww ¡que tierno de tu parte!, ¡mi lindo inventor!- dijo korrina antes de aventarse a los brazos de su "lindo inventor" a lo que él se sonrojo al punto de soltar vapor por las orejas

-l-l-las damas primero- si no fuera por ellos, ash no se hubiera liberado de los brazos de serena a lo que esta solo siguió sonriendo y entro junto a korrina al centro pokemon, lo que aprovecho para hablar con citron –¡citron tienes que ayudarme!

-¿ahora que paso, ash?- el rubio suspiro

-serena esta extraña-

-no exageres, solo el cabello le cambio de color y aparte creo que ya tiene peinado permanente-

-¿no lo entiendes? ¡Mírame a los ojos!- ash lo tomo de los hombros y pego su frente contra la de citron –¿ves mis ojos? ¿Ves el miedo que tengo?- y en efecto, los ojos del azabache reflejaban algo de miedo

-¡oh por el amor de arceus!-

-¿¡lo ves!?-

-no….pero tu aliento apesta y huele horrible -el rubio empujo a ash y después se cubrió la nariz con su mano –enserio, deberías comerte unas pastillas de menta o por lo menos goma de mascar-

Con esa aclaración, citron se fue y ash exhalo en su mano para después oler y su reacción fue idéntica al rostro de un weezing, pero le resto atención al sentir que lo miraban desde algún lado. Aun sintiendo eso entro al centro pokemon y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con el rubio y su hermana, la cual no se encontraba ella, ni su bolso. Hasta pikachu tampoco estaba, pero ya esa es otra historia que conocemos

Nada raro hasta ahora, pues podría ser que eureka se fue a dormir con serena y korrina en la suit de serena o también que ellas estuvieran haciendo una pijamada. Lo raro era que la litera de arriba se estaba moviendo, ash aguanto la respiración y a paso lento se acercó a la puerta, pues pensó que citron y korrina ahora si la estaban pasando bien. Entonces lo raro siguió, ya que la puerta no se podía abrir

-ashi ¿qué esperas para entrar a la cama?- la voz del culpable se dio a conocer, era una voz suave y sonaba algo desesperada a pesar de sonar muy calmada

-¿D-d-dónde están citron, eureka y korrina? ¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto ash con un hilo de voz pues ella ya estaba apareciendo

-tranquilo, ash. Citron dijo que dormiría en la suit junto a korrina y eureka- y fue elemental mi querido amigo era serena quien estaba en la litera de arriba y estaba usando la misma blusa y el mismo short con el que quiso seducir a nuestro querido protagonista

-si tú lo dices…está bien, creo- dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba muy lentamente y estaba al tanto de lo que hacía serena mientras el se acercaba

-no tengas miedo, ash. Por cierto ¿no vas a cambiarte?- serena entrecerró sus ojos mientras sonreía de forma dulce

-dormiré así, gracias-

-como quieras, duerme bien- dicho esto serena se cubrió de nuevo y volvió a "dormir" mientras que ash hacia el intento por cerrar los ojos, algo le seguía diciendo que lo observaban –"porque mañana tendrás un día bastante agotador"-

El azabache aun sin poder dormir y con algo de miedo dio un pequeño vistazo a toda la habitación, lo que encontró en el techo de su cama literalmente casi hace que se haga del baño por el susto. Era algo que parecía ser dos joyas azuladas casi unos ojos sin brillo, pero a pesar de la oscuridad que había. Se podían ver muy bien, casi hasta el punto que podía sentir como esas joyas u ojos lo seguían con cada movimiento eso era extraño. Y lo perturbador ya había empezado, pues a 20 minutos de haberse dormido. Fue despertado por unos ligeros kilos sobre él y no eran nada más y nada menos que

-¡sableye!- exclamo el entrenador pokemon mientras se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba de alegria

-**¿Qué pasa nenita? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no dejas que el tio sableye se haga cargo de tus asuntos?**- este hizo unas poses a lo hawlucha mientras sonreía de manera picara

-me siento más seguro ahora que sé que esos orbes azules eran tus ojos sableye- ash al fin se quitó la peluca rosada que aun llevaba y dejo caer su cabeza hacia su almohada

El sableye huyo no solo ver a ash sin la peluca, sino que también corrió por cierto brillo en las manos de una persona y también por el brillo de unos ojos oscuros que mostraban una gran perturbación y en cuanto al brilloso objeto, este fue guardado bajo la almohada de serena. Ash volvió a dormir por unos minutos más hasta ser despertado por serena esta vez no había tanta locura por así decirlo en ella

-ash, ¿estas despierto?- la calmada voz de serena se hizo presente casi por la oreja del azabache el cual fue hacia la pared donde dejo de respirar por unos segundos

-¡serena!-

-yo quería disculparme por lo que paso hoy, antes de entrar al centro pokemon. Es solo que…..estaba tan asustada por aquella explosión y…no sé qué me paso, creo que me deje llevar por el momento…ya sabes….cuando un príncipe es despertado en los brazos de su princesa es como un momento….mágico y especial…entenderé si aún estás enojado conmigo…pero enmendare mi error, aunque tenga que matar o suicidarme para ello o inclu- serana no termino pues ash la cayo con un beso, no por el hecho de que al momento de decir la palabra matar haya puesto una cara sonriente algo escalofriante, (búsquese ayase yandere en imágenes google) era porque esa disculpa parecía ser sincera

-descuida, ya entiendo todo. No tienes que llegar a tales extremos- el azabache después de besarla, la abrazo y le hizo un espacio en la cama a lo que ella se acostó a su lado –vamos a dormir ¿si?- serena asintió y se aferró al pecho de ash, donde sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos

Por el lado de la casi familia de rubios, la rata y el perro, estos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en un sillón a excepción de eureka, la cual se encontraba en la cama durmiendo como una bebe, igual no había nada raro. Excepto que había 3 rebanadas de pastel de chocolate a medio comer y 2 poffles amargos, uno casi a terminar y el otro estaba intacto, los cuales emanaban una pequeña aura morada, muestra de intoxicación. (No, no es veneno) todos parecían haber sido drogados por el pastel a excepción del segundo ratón eléctrico del equipo, el cual solo observo toda la escena

Korrina estaba sentada en las piernas de citron mientras se sostenía del cuello del rubio, este usaba la cabeza de korrina como almohada a la vez que la mantenía abrazada y lucario dormia con dificultad en el suelo porque….bueno este había sido tumbado por citron

**-es hora de romperle las espinas a chespin una vez más- **dedenne sonrió y fue a los bolsillos del inventor donde saco las dos pokebolas pertenecientes a luxio y bunnelby los cuales apreciaron la escena con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca a lo anime

**-me ahorre preguntarte que pasa y de una vez me iré al ¿Qué quieres?-** luxio suspiro pues era como la quinta vez que le pedía ayuda

**-necesito su ayuda para un pequeño trabajo-** dedenne aun sonriendo, saco un cigarro de chocolate y se lo acomodo en la boca

**-¿y para que necesitas nuestra ayuda?- **ahora bunnelby tomo la palabra

**-quiero partirle la pokemadre a chespin- **(**NdA: partile la madre o aqui pokemadre significa golpearlo hasta que ya no pueda moverse**)

**-¿y porque?- **pregunto luxio mientras arqueaba una ceja

**-por su culpa mi futura entrenadora, su hermano y su cuñada. Yo solo quiero darle su merecido, ya sabes-** dedenne rio

**-hmmmm….si porque no-** bunnelby también rio y luxio solo menciono un sonoro porque no

Entre los tres se sacaron la pokebola de chespin y a chespin en el acto, el cual solo observo como luxio y bunnelby a la pequeña familia rubia, a excepción de que este rio por un buen rato. Para después estar alerta por una señal de peligro hecha por 3 siluetas negras con ojos brillantes y rojos. Mismos que lo acorralaron en la esquina de la habitación

**-bueno…tengo una explicación razonable para todo esto ¿verdad denne?-** dijo chespin mientras empezaba a sudar de los nervios

**-sobre él, muchachos-** dedenne chasqueo los dedos y los 3 empezaron a acercarse lentamente

**-esperen no…..no…AAAAAH-**

-HYAAAAA-

Un gran grito de dolor que se escuchaba más como un _piiiiiiin_ y un grito un tanto peculiar de chica se hicieron presentes en todo el centro pokemon, el de dolor era obvio que provenía de la habitación de la familia rubia pero ¿y el de chica? Ninguno tenía idea solo sylveon y ese sableye podrían saber algo de lo que ocurrido en el centro pokemon ¿y que paso con sylveon? Pues ya lo veremos

=**mente de pikachu**=

_**En el último one dragon mon del zodiaco shippuden bleach; el valiente goserugochu enfrento junto a su leal amigo jolkrillin a fennekin hades y a sylveon daimaku, cuyos cosmos eran mayores que los reiatsu de jolkrillin y pikagoserugochu juntos, llevando a jolkrillin a la muerte y a nuestro héroe al límite para despertar un gran poder gracias a las bayas del giratina ¡deprisa goserugochu usa la henki gomu gomu meteoro rasen tensho shuriken trueno de pegaso para derrotarlas!**_

_**Hoy presentamos: el definitivo poder de las esferas del biju sanpakuto doradas de arceus ¡despierta mega armadura bankai sayajin divina de nueve colas! **_

=**mundo real**=

En lo muy muy muy recóndito del bosque, 2 pokemons con auras de enojo, ira, rabia o como lo quieras decir en cualquier idioma de cualquier parte. Chocaban entre sí con tan solo observarse, tanta era la presión que los pidobes y fletchlings huían del lugar por miedo a salir igual que el pikachu que yacía inconsciente y delirando en el suelo y solo arceus (y ustedes) sabía que soñaba, mientras que sylveon se le aceraba lentamente a fennekin y esta hacia lo mismo. Todo hasta que una alarma saco a sylveon y a fennekin de aquel enfrentamiento de miradas

**-espera un momento-** la pokemon vínculo con ayuda de sus apéndices saco un pokegear de algún lado y se lo llevo a la oreja **-¿sí?... ¿qué paso?... ¿¡que ella hizo que!?... ¿no me estas mintiendo, verdad?... esta bien, te creo….. espera….. ¿huiste solo porque alguien te amenazo con un cuchillo antes de instalar la última cámara?... ¿complicado, imbécil? ¡Tenías el lugar perfecto en bandeja de plata y lo echaste a perder!...¡maricon!-**

**-eeemmm ¿todo bien?- **pregunto fennekin con una enorme sonrisa forzada y sylveon la ignoro

**-bueno ¿al menos gane la apuesta o el murió en el acto?... ¿enserio? ¡siiiii!...bueno tengo que colgar, una zorra me está hablando. adiós- **ella colgó y miro a fennekin con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa ganadora **–bueno zorrita, gane la apuesta. El chico mayonesa fue…..eeemm…ya sabes- **acto seguido se sonrojo y tomo a pikachu con sus apéndices para llevárselo por el bosque mientras se despedía de la pokemon de fuego

**-no puede ser…..¡ash acaba de morir!-** fennekin abrió los ojos y corrió camino al centro pokemon para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas

–**ahora macho, tu nombre será nesbit y te gustara tomar él te con mis hermanas. ¡Oh cielos! a las chicas les gustara saber que hay un nuevo integrante en la familia-**

Mientras sylveon hablaba de lo que posiblemente seria el infierno para algunos y el cielo para chespin. fennekin corría hacia el centro pokemon lo más que sus patitas le permitían para asegurarse de que ash por lo menos no estuviera muerto. En el caso de chespin este ahora era tratado por la enfermera Joey después de muchos impactruenos, estrellitas, mordisco, orejaso entre otros ataques hechos por luxio, dedenne y bunnelby, los cuales solo lo llevaron entre todos con una gran sonrisa nerviosa. Por ultimo estaba pikachu, esta rata estaba en sus sueños más épicos y otros muy picaros

_**Mente de pikachu**_

_**En un enorme campo de flores de muchos colores, estaba pikachu con una gran melena que llegaba más debajo de sus patas y en sus manos se encontraba un ukulele azul, fennekin quien estaba al lado izquierdo de pikachu mientras acariciaba las mejillas del ratón eléctrico y por el lado derecho se encontraba sylveon quien rodeaba con sus apéndices el brazo de pikachu mientras hacía lo mismo que fennekin**_

_**-pikachu, ¿Cómo conservas el cabello tan sedoso y brillante?- hablo fennekin mientras pasaba sus patas por la larga melena de pikachu**_

_**-lo lavo con shampoo porque no me gusta tener cabello de escoba- este miro a fennekin con una sonrisa**_

_**-pikachu, ¿podrías enseñarnos a hacer el amor?- sylveon sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a pikachu**_

=**mundo real**=

**-por supuesto jejeje ¿díganme quieren de uno en uno o entre los 3?- **murmuro la ratita mientras babeaba y reía por el camino

**-hum…hombres, solo pensando en aparearse-** sylveon refunfuño al instante que llegaba a una mansión de 3 pisos muy elegante de color blanco **–pero eso ya no importara, porque ahora tendrá que hacer todo lo que digan y lo que digan mi entrenadora y sus amigas- **y así el día acabo

[_mientras tanto en el centro pokemon_]

En el centro pokemon de ciudad flaxus justo al amanecer, un chico de cabello azabache abrazado de una chica de cabello color rosa fuerte con las puntas color miel estaban viendo la tv desde la cama de la habitación y justo hubo un tráiler de una película que a serena le gusto con tan solo escuchar el inicio

_Esta película es clasificación B15 no es apta para menores de 15…..._

_-ella es katsura sere…no hace mucho que me di cuenta que ella y yo vamos en el mismo tren siempre…... Y de tanto verla, hizo que me interesara en ella, incluso verla hacia que mis mañanas fueran más…..agradables….y ella es saionji hikari una chica que nunca se calla y es muy popular-_

_A profesor augustine sycamore film con la participación de kalos league producctions y mega shinka studios, llega este día….._

_-oye itou, ¿así que te gusta katsura de la clase cuatro?_

_-¡e-eso no es cierto, saionji!-_

_-y bien…¿quieres que te ayude?_

_-¡eeh! ¿Enserio lo arias?-_

_-jejeje descuida te ayudare a conquistar a sere-_

_Una película basada en la novela visual, que a la vez fue basado en el anime, de la novela ligera, que tenía un hentai, que fue hecho del manga, creado del fanfiction de mismo nombre que fue hecha gracias a que fue basada en hechos reales…..llega…._

_-saionji-_

_-si-_

_-satoshi-kun, se me ha declarado-_

_-eh y eso que te conoce desde hace poco, que chico más lanzado-_

_-yo le he dicho que si-_

_**Pokemon days…..la película (sin hentai)**_

_-satoshi-kun, ¿somos novios….verdad?-_

_Próximamente solo en cines, visite su cartelera más cercana, evita el exceso y tu ¿a cuál de las 2 elijes?_

-¡oh cielos!...no sabía que el profesor sycamore hacia películas- exclamo el azabache con una sonrisa de sorpresa

_[en algún lugar del pueblo boceto]_

-a-achu- un hombre de alrededor de 20 a 30 años estornudo estando en la sala de una mujer de casi su misma edad, la cual era madre de cierta perfomance

-¿sucede algo profesor sycamore?- esta le paso un pañuelo, el cual el profesor con gusto lo acepto

-oh, descuide no es nada y por favor llámeme solo augustine, mademoiselle grace- el profesor sonrió de la manera más encantadora que le dejaba su rostro y levemente beso la mano de la madre de serena

-¡oh augustine!- ella se sonrojo

_[Devuelta a ciudad flaxus]_

-ni yo me hacia la idea de que le gustara el cine al profesor ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verla ash?- la pelirosa con puntas miel, entrelazo su mano junto a la de ash y este hizo lo mismo

-¡me parece una idea perfecta! llamare a citron y a korrina por si quieren acompañarnos- cuando trato de ponerse de pie, serena con un fuerza descomunal, atrajo al azabache a sus labios

-no creo que quieran ¿Por qué mejor no vamos nosotros dos?- ella lo beso con una sonrisa algo maniaca

-si ¿porque no?-

Aunque fuera una escena normal, ash ni serena sabía que fennekin estaba bajo la cama intentando olvidar el trauma que le provoco al ver a serena haciendo algo demasiado vergonzoso para ella. Ash obviamente no estaba muerto y la apuesta había terminado

Pero esa escena la hizo olvidar a pikachu, el probablemente estaba siendo torturado por sylveon, por lo que sacudió su cabeza y salto por la ventana, llamando la atención de ash y principalmente serena. la cual solo puso una mueca de disgusto que después paso a ser una sonrisa algo torcida

**-¡descuida pikachu, ire por ti!-** y con ese grito, fennekin fue directo a la guerra a lo que varios pokemons la apoyaron con palabras como "_ve por tu hombre", "asi se hace", "que esa zorra no te quite al macho" "Atalo a ti con una cria" y "mejor mándalo a la ve"_ resonaron por toda la calle

Con eso el entrenador olvido lo que acababa de pasar y fue directo al baño. A lo que serena lo acompaño muy de cerca y sin que ash se diera cuenta, cosa que no sintió ni cuando había entrado al baño y empezaba a desvestirse al mismo tiempo que el y ni cuenta se había dado hasta ahora

-¡s-s-serena!- ya era tarde, serena estaba frente a él como arceus la había traído a este mundo y ash estaba en iguales condiciones

-que te parece si tomamos un baño juntos- ash palideció y serena sonrió- digo para ahorrar agua-

-oh bueno si lo pones asi…ya que el precio del agua aumento fíjate, ahora esta a 650 yenes cuando antes estaba a 450- ash reflexiono sobre el tema, olvidando que enfrente de el estaba serena mostrando todo

-entonces que esperamos y tu tranquilo yo te ayudo a lavarte la espalda- serena se le fue acercando poco a poco

-bueno ya que insistes….pero por favor cúbrete- dijo ash mientras se alejaba un poco y le daba la espalda, cosa que aprovecho serena para acercarse y golpearlo de tal manera que lo dejo inconsciente

-descuida mi lindo ash….tu duerme tranquilo porque yo me are de tooodo el trabajo de la limpieza- por ultimo serena se limitó a sonreír de manera siniestra mientras sostenía la varilla de acero que era para las toallas

La perfomance de mentalidad inestable abrió la llave de las regaderas mientras tarareaba una canción, que aunque esta fuera de amor. Sonaba más como de terror y aún más porque esta era tarareada muy lentamente

[_en algún lugar lejos del centro pokemon_]

Fennekin se encontraba dentro en una gran mansión blanca, la cual había llegado algo rápido gracias unos pokemon que la ayudaron y tras haber olfateado el aroma a perfume floral de sylveon y piel tostada de pikachu. la cual aún se podía oler un poco desde el lugar donde sylveon y ella habían tenido su final de KOF y tras haber buscado en todas las habitaciones de forma sigilosa, al fin pudo encontrarlo y como lo encontró era digno de tomar una fotografía y subirla a internet

Pues en la puerta número 9,999 de la mansión se encontraban 3 sylveon, todas con un moño de un color diferente en el cuello. La que creía su rival y estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de pikachu tenía un moño blanco, la que estaba leyendo algo y de vez en cuando miraba al ratón amarillo tenía un moño verde y la que miraba a la sylveon de moño blanco con suma envidia tenía un moño amarillo y ¿Qué era digno de tomarle una foto y subirlo a internet?

Era pikachu…..con un vestido….,con una estampa de corazón amarillo en la cola, simulando ser una pikachu hembra….y un sombrero azul con girasoles…...mientras estaba atado y era obligado a tomar té junto a unas muñecas. Era una escena que chespin pagaría por ver, hawlucha y dedenne llorarían decepcionados, frogadier y luxray desaprobarían, sliggo diría "que linda", y bunnelby junto a fennekin no dejarían de reír. Pero ahora lo importante era encontrar una idea para separarlas de pikachu, nada paso por su mente hasta que la sylveon de moño amarillo hablo

**-espero que esas 3 nos den de comer pronto o si no las golpeare- **la sylveon hablo y dejó caer la cabeza a la mesa

**-¡por arceus! Hace 20 minutos desayunamos ¿¡y ya quieres comer otra vez!? Cielos te pondrás gorda y así no nos quieren ellas- **dijo la sylveon de moño blanco mientras dejaba un rato a pikachu

**-¡comida eso es!- **susurro fennekin mientras sonreía para después aclararse la garganta y gritar** –¡la comida!-**

**-¡comidaaa!- **gritaron las 3 mientras salían corriendo de la habitación y sin darse cuenta de fennekin

**-perfecto- **fennekin sonrió y fue directamente a desatar a pikachu **–hora de irnos pikachu, ahora-**

**-No queda nada, adiós, hasta pronto, hasta nunca!- **pikachu tomo una taza y la movió de un lado a otro

**-¿pero qué te ocurrió?-**

**-primero defiendes a todas las regiones y ganas cada pelea que puedes y de pronto estás tomando una taza de té con María Antonieta y su hermanita-** pikachu señalo a las dos muñecas para después reír un poco

**-Creo que has tomado demasiado té por hoy, vamos a sacarte de aquí pikachu- **fennekin lo miro de forma algo incomoda y lo tomo de la pata para llevárselo**  
><strong>

**-¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¿ves este sombrero? soy la señora Nesbitt uahhauauuahauhuahuahahuauhahuauhah- **pikachu logró zafarse del agarre de la pokemon de fuego y empezó a reír como loco

**-¡controlate pikachu!- **fennekin lo cacheteo y al pokemon eléctrico se le cayó el sombrero

–**aah perdón, tienes razón. Estoy un poco deprimido eso es todo, puedo salir de esto- **pikachu se quitó el vestido y camino a la puerta

**-bien en ese caso podemos- **fennekin le sonrió y lo siguió

**-¡soy un fracaso! ¡mirame! ni siquiera puedo protegerme de un pokemon muy inofensivo-** grito la pequeña ratita mientras se tiraba al suelo y lloraba como torkoal, a lo que fennekin trato de subirle el ánimo aunque la paciencia ya la estaba perdiendo por el lloriqueo de pikachu **–pero…el sombrero no está mal, ¡dime que el sombrero me queda¡ El vestido es demasiado ¡pero el sombrero si me queda!-**

**-pikachu….¡callate ya o te quemo!**

**-¡años de entrenamiento desperdiciados! eso…eso...¡quemaaa!-**

[_en la cocina número 4 de la mansión con las 3 sylveons_]

**-no vi a las chicas en la cocina 2- **hablo la sylveon de moño amarillo mientras empezaba a llorar

**-ni yo en la cocina 3 ¿a ti que tal te fue?- **esta vez hablo la sylveon de moño verde

**-igual que a ustedes en la cocina 1- **por último la de moño blanco tomo la palabra, mientras suspiraba **–quizás estén en el estudio de baile, ya saben con eso de la nueva atracción que iniciara en esta ciudad-**

**-cierto, ya olvidaba ¿****la croisière l'amour (**el crucero del amor**) cierto?- **pregunto la S de moño amarillo** (**_**me de flojera ponerlo todo asi que les pondré S para abreviar las 2 sylveon de naruto cofcofrellenocofcof**_**)**

**-así es y hoy es el día de inauguración, asi que se podría decir que están haciendo los últimos ensayos- **le respondido la S de moño verde

**-¡entonces vayamos a verlas!-**

**-me parece una buena idea, así quizás olvide el hambre- **añadió la S de moño blanco

Y asi las 3 ositas-digo las 3 sylveons se fueron en busca de sus entrenadoras, las cuales estaban en el estudio de baile número 5 de 15 estudios más que estaban en la mansión, que de no ser por las líneas de colores ellas ya se hubieran perdido pero de todos modos se perdieron y encontraron el estudio numero 5 al intento numero 100

Al llegar al estudio numero 5 observaron cómo las 3 chicas de mismo color de pelo pero diferentes cortes, se encontraban ensayando y bailando una nueva canción que aparentemente cantarían en la inauguración de eso llamado la croisière l'amour

-una última vez ¿listas?- llamo la chica de pelo largo quien era la que había sido tocada por ash

-¡si!- gritaron la misma chica que le fue negada la cita con nuestro rubio amigo y la otra que estaba con ellas

El destino es enamorarse,  
>una prueba de amor<p>

Similar al viaje de dos personas  
>Quiero ir a verte, más allá de nuestro espacio distante<br>baby el crucero del amor

Y llegar al lugar que quiero

La música no se hizo esperar y las chicas ya habían empezado a bailar y las 3 sylveon admiraban como bailaban en perfecta sincronía y cantaban en perfecta armonía, se veían radiantes a pesar de tener entre todas un pants, unos zapatos deportivos y una blusa de tirantes la cual tenía algo de sudor por ensayar una y otra vez hasta que saliera perfecto

**-¡son tan hermosas! lástima que ese nerdo desaprovecho a mi entrenadora-** suspiro con una lagrima la S de moño verde

**-¿que esperabas? El tipo y su novia fueron irresponsables al engendrar a un huevo- **le recordó la S de moño amarillo mientras consolaba a su compañera de moño verde

**-al menos a tu entrenadora no la violaron en un lugar público- **bufo la sylveon secuestradora de pikachus y espía de parejas en plena violación

Y asi nuestras queridas sylveons acompañantes de ese grupo de chicas que hasta ahora se descubre que son cantantes (_**les dije que serian importantes…en la segunda parte XD**_) por su lado fennekin rodaba a pikachu el cual volvía a estar atado y seguía gritando que el sombrero le quedaba

**-¡por favor dime que el sombrero me quedaaaa!-**

**-¡si, el estúpido sombrero te queda! ¡ahora cállate! -**

=**mientras tanto en el cine mas cercano**=

El azabache al fin después de una gran siesta de 3 horas causada por cierta amiga de la infancia que ahora estaba enfermamente aún más enamorada de el al fin despertaba. lo raro es que tenía la ropa puesta cuando recordaba que se la había quitado para poder bañarse

-eeh…..donde….. ¿dónde estoy?...recuerdo estar en el baño y a serena….estaban…jejeje- y cual pervertido en pleno espionaje a ash le comenzó a brotar una pequeña fuente de sangre por la nariz, a lo que él se dio una bofetada y comenzó a recapitular lo sucedido sin darse cuenta de que estaba en una sala de cine y en compañía de alguien muy linda –¡tranquilízate ashton frederick ketchum! No debo pensar así…si no…..terminare como brock y luego subirán el precio de la pizza y el equipo rocket subirá al poder y por ultimo…..esa delgada línea entre ser curioso y pervertido será….nula- y así nadie podía destruir concentración…excepto por serena

-veo que ya despertaste ashi- serena hablo y ash grito como niña, lo bueno es que solo había una que otra pareja en la sala si no, él hubiera sido el hazme reír de la ciudad

–serena….por favor ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer! Ahora ¿que hacemos aquí y como es que estoy vestido? -al fin pudo hacer contacto con su alrededor

-pues después de ver aquel tráiler de pokemon days dijiste que iríamos, así que tú me trajiste aquí muy temprano hace como dos horas y media de que empezara la película, ya no lo soportaste más y te dormiste ¿no recuerdas?- serena le explico los demás detalles de lo que había pasado

-¿y cuanto falta para la película?-

-déjame ver- serena saco un pequeño reloj de un bolso rosa que tenía con ella-creo que en unos minutos-

-¡perfecto!- ash sonrió y froto sus manos mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –ya quiero ver si son tan buenas las películas de profesor sycamore-

[_y de nuevo en pueblo boceto_]

-ACHU- el mismo hombre estornudo, pero esta vez no se encontraba en la sala…..ahora estaba en la habitación de grace y medio desnudo…y muy abrazado a grace la cual se encontraba en mismas condiciones

-cielos profesor, mejor tome algo de medicina no quiero que se enferme-

-nada de eso, le aseguro que estoy bien mademoiselle grace y ya le dije que me llame solo augustine o ¿acaso yo olvido el maravilloso momento que tuvimos por nuestro amor?- el profesor volvió a sonreír y grace estaba que se moría por el

-augustine-

-grace-

-augustine-

Así fue como el profesor augustin cipres y la corredora de rhyhorn grace yvone se unieron por siempre en una caricia del alma o al menos hasta que uno se canse del otro, terminaran, se arrepientan y vuelvan por ¿Cuántas veces van? ¿50 veces? ¿tanto? ¿y desde que el papa de serena los abandono? ¿y que serena aun no lo sabe? Oh santos cielos, como amo el chisme

=**de vuelta al cine de ciudad flaxus**=

-bueno pues disfrutemos de la película, ashi- serena le sonrió y tomo suavemente la mano del azabache a lo que el también tomo su mano

-si disfrutemos la película juntos-

=**un último vistazo al centro pokemon**=

La escena era esta, los pies de korrina estaban en las piernas de citron, mientras que su otra mitad estaba en el suelo, lucario estaba chupándose el dedo, eureka estaba pidiendo 100 sobrinitos entre sueños mientras abrazaba un portafolios negro, los pokemon de citron jugaban cartas junto a dedenne a excepción de chespin, el cual estaba en silla de ruedas y con vendajes en todo el cuerpo y el rubio se retorcía entre por su sueño

-mmm…la amistad que en el día empezó…...ahora ya…..amor se volvió- en eso el despertó de golpe–¡oh cielos!...no vuelvo a dejar que korrina haga un pastel de nuevo… tampoco vuelvo a ver a esta película, no soportaría cantar otra vez soy un desastre o la fiesta comenzó o peor aún hey micky ¡los maldigo conciertos grabados de timbiriche!- el rubio alzo su mano al techo y la agito

-amor….hagamos una hermanita para nuestro hijo- murmuro korrina mientras se ponía de pie como drácula para abrazar al recién despertado citron pero esta aun dormía

-¡eeeh! ¡No espera aun soy muy chiquito para tener descendencia solo tengo 15 años-

-hay algo esponjosito atrás de ti jejeje-

-¡ese es mi trasero! ¡AUXILIO POLICIAA!-

_**Continuara**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí y esperen la parte 2 ,pues sería aburrido para mí que todo sea en un solo capitulo asi que el final será en 3 partes, si no vieron mucho yanderismo es porque al principio se muestran tiernos y tímidos luego BOOM atacan cuando menos lo piensas y timbiriche (si es que nadie lo conoce) fue una banda de los 80s 90s de mexico creo a la mejor diran "pero tienes 17 para esos años no nacias" y asi es pero de niño mis papas me dieron los casets que tenían de timbiriche y me encantaron y mientras esperan los invito a ver mi otro fanfic o mi primer oneshot llamado la dama y el pierrot hasta pronto**_


End file.
